Submitting to Fate's Design
by Tima
Summary: Does everything in life happen for a reason? This is the story of Bella falling in love with Edward--her best friend's brother--being dumped, moving on, but not fully moving on...Loosely based on real-life situations, BXE, rated M for lemons from ch2, R
1. My Best Friend's Brother

**I do not own these characters, although I am tweaking their personalities for my own pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me, pretty please?**

A/N: This is a semi-autobiographical story. Those who know me know which parts are real, and which are products of my own imagination...MANY of the situations and the outcome of the story happened. The ending of this story is planned in real life, and will happen this summer (you'll understand what I mean when that chapter is complete)

_I didn't realize how easy it was to replace my best friend Cindy's name with Alice's until I began writing. So, I dedicate this chapter to her. _

_Cindy is my Alice ;-)_

It was my first job, working at a fast-food place, and even though it was probably the sort of job everyone begins with in their money-making adventures, I was a bit nervous. I was a bit of a klutz. Well, the term 'klutz' was probably a nice way of describing me and my frequent visits with the floor, counters, random patches of ice, and so on. Gracefulness was something God had decided to forgo on my list of attributes.

So, it was no surprise that when the first day on the job came, I was a nervous wreck, and these nerves did little for my coordination. I must have spilt five drinks in the first thirty minutes of my shift, causing the thirsty customers to become agitated with me, noting immediately that I must be new. I was 16, and being nearly yelled at during the first thirty minutes of my first shift at my first job. The tears began to form in my eyes as I mopped up the latest Diet Pepsi spill. Thankfully, they did not begin to stream down my face until I was safely in the staff washroom, away from all the customers.

As I wiped my tears with the back of my uniform sleeve, I heard a gentle knock at the ladies' room door.

"Um, are you OK in there?" A pleasant and sympathetic voice called out softly. I contemplated what to reply, but the only thing I would trust my voice to utter was, "Uh-huh." Not surprisingly, my unconvincing confirmation was not enough for the girl at the door.

"Are you sure? I saw you spill that big guy's drink and the glare he shot in your direction. I would be upset, too. That guy's a regular and he's always rude to the newbies who don't treat his Diet Pepsi with respect," The gentle voice said, placing a bit of a sarcastic tone in the words 'diet' and 'respect'. The girl at the door paused and then continued her thought. "He did the same thing to me when I started here a few months ago. The guy's an asshole."

I tried to remember the co-workers that were on duty that shift with me. I didn't remember seeing any girl—she had probably just begun her shift. By the sounds of her youthful voice, she was about my age, if not a bit younger even.

"Come on out. It'll be fine. He's already gotten his food and a new drink, and is long gone by now. Besides, these things happen. You can't expect to be perfect at working this place on your very first shift. That may take at least two shifts," I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke those last words. I couldn't help but smile, too.

Wiping the last of my tears from my eyes and glancing briefly at the mirror to make sure I didn't look like the walking undead, I opened the door slowly, craning my head to see who it was that had talked me out of the bathroom and put a smile on my face so easily. Before me stood a girl who looked about my age, with short brown hair hidden under the mandatory cap that went along with our uniform, and big brown eyes. Her complexion was flawless and her skin was a colour that reminded me of a porcelain doll my mother, Renee had once given me. The smile that I had heard in her voice was sweet and genuine, and her gaze met mine the second I looked at her.

"Are you OK?" She asked again, this time placing a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of friendship that I did not miss. I simply nodded, still somewhat hurt by experiences so far on the job.

"Don't let it get to you. It's just a job, right? We can have a lot of fun here if we stick together. You're working the drive-thru all week next week, right?"

"Yeah, Gloria wants me cross-trained on everything, so I'm doing a week on all the stations."

The girl nodded and clapped her hands happily. "Good. We're working the drive-thru together then. How about we look out for each other, you know? Watch each other's backs." I smiled at her genuine attempt at befriending me. It was definitely appreciated, especially on a day like it had been.

"I'd like that." I replied simply. She smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen. You're Bella Swan, right? Gloria told us she was hiring a few more people our age to work the part time shifts."

"Yeah, that's me," I took her hand and shook it briefly. "So you're 16, too?"

"Yep," Alice replied contentedly, then nodded. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends!" She giggled, patting my shoulder lightly. "Now, are you ready to get back out there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Alice."

"That's what friends are for."

***

Over the next few months, Alice and I did indeed become very good friends; we became best friends. We had a few similar interests, but it was our differences that complimented each other and made us friends. She was a complete shop-a-holic, and she carried a particular fetish for purses and shoes. When she would beg me to accompany her on one of her many shopping trips, I would witness the sheer madness of her addiction when she would blow almost her entire pay check on her 'retail therapy', as she would call it. I later learned that she really didn't need to have a part time job because her family were quite well-off. The extra money was to help pay for her retail addiction, although it wasn't entirely necessary. Well, that and the fact that she hated being bored and without something productive to do during her off-time from school work.

We were also both similar in that we both had older brothers, and they were very close in age. Alice's older brother, Edward, was exactly four years older than her, while my older brother, Emmett, was five. Our older brothers both loved playing sports and were on their respective high school football teams as the quarterbacks.

While Alice and I lived in the same small town in Washington called Forks, we attended different high schools. Her parents had sent her and her brother to the private school in a neighbouring town not far from their house. This kept our friendship from really taking off while we were in our late teens. We hung out after work sometimes, but it became more infrequent as our shifts grew longer, or the homework loads grew heavier. Either way, I did spend some time at her house on occasion.

On one of those occasions, I met Alice's brother, Edward, for the first time as he opened the door when I knocked. I was immediately blown away by how gorgeous he was. Sure, I had seen pictures that Alice would show me of the family, but pictures did not pay homage to his features accurately. His beauty was a thing to only be fully appreciated in person. His bronze-coloured hair made him look like he had just crawled out of bed, but it somehow suited him. His eyes were a rich emerald green. I could easily see the familial resemblance, but Edward was a man whose handsome features—his strong jaw, his well-shaped nose, his defined cheeks—made him stand apart from anyone else.

I stood frozen for a moment, taking in the beauty that was Edward—my best friend's brother!—when I was pulled back from my daydream by a snap of the fingers. Edward was trying to get my attention.

"Uh, Bella, right? You're here for my sister...?" He asked, sounding as if he was in a hurry to get me out of his way. He definitely had places to go. A face that gorgeous had to no doubt beat would-be lovers with a stick.

"Yeah, Alice invited me over," I offered, finally finding my voice again. He nodded and gestured for me to enter the house. He didn't close the door, however, after I passed him. He turned back and shouted, "Ali, Bella's here! Tell mom I'll be out for a while! My cell is on if she needs anything!" I heard a faint _ok, I will _from Alice from somewhere in the house. I turned to say goodbye to Edward, but he was already gone.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. I couldn't believe how naturally good looking Edward was. Alice was very close with her brother, but never mentioned to me anything about him other than what university he was accepted to. He was studying Sports Management, much to the displeasure of his and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme. According to Alice, Carlisle, being a doctor himself, had always dreamed that Edward would follow in his rather grand footsteps and go pre-med, too. Apparently, Edward had blown up on their father, telling him that he refused to be miserable and do something just because he could—because his grades would have easily secured him a place in a pre-med program anywhere—instead of doing something because he loved it. Sports were his passion, so his heart chose his degree program. After Alice told me this story, I found myself daydreaming with the picture of Edward that resided in my head prior to meeting him in person. I imagined him grandly and passionately defending his love of sports to his father, and then defending his love for me in the same breath. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Sure, I had good grades, and planned on one day being an elementary school teacher, but that didn't mean that I measured up to him by any means. I was still growing into my body, still developing my tastes, still becoming a woman—but not yet a woman. I wore thick glasses, and Renee and my dad, Charlie, simply couldn't afford the best clothes. I wasn't completely unfortunate looking, but there was much to be desired. There was no way I could ever be considered as being in the same league as Edward Cullen.

***

_**Five Years Later...**_

Alice and I had grown as friends, and as people. She went off to college in another state while I went to a local community college nearby. We kept in touch over email and MSN, and when she came home, we would never miss an opportunity to catch up together.

It was during college that she really introduced me to coffee. Not that Alice needed the added energy that coffee provided, but she was a self-proclaimed addict. I actually took to calling her Java, short for 'Java-holic', for a while. She saw no problem with the name, since it suited her fantastically. Without her morning coffee, Alice was slightly less energetic and excitable than normal. I quickly became addicted to the wonderful stuff along with her.

When my second year going to school came around, I took a part time job as a call centre representative for a big company just outside of Forks. The work absolutely sucked, but the pay was incredible for a student putting in only twenty-five hours a week. I still had enough time to concentrate on my studies AND pay for my tuition.

One Friday night after work, I came home exhausted and crashed upon my bed. I turned on my computer, started iTunes, and allowed the program to play my collection of music randomly. "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" came on. This song always mellowed me out, even though it wasn't the happiest song, so it was perfect for my current mood. I then logged into MSN, hoping to speak with Alice to see if she was home for the weekend from school as she had said she would be. The familiar dialogue box popped up, and I began typing my greeting to my best friend.

**Bella Says:  
**_Hey, Ali! How was class today?_

**Alice Says:**  
_Hi Bella, this is Edward. I'm just using her computer. She's home for the weekend, though. I'll let her know you messaged her. _

Before I knew what I was doing, my fingers began typing a reply.

**Bella Says:  
**_thanks...so, how are you? _

**Alice Says:**  
_I'm good, thx. _

I sighed. He replied, but was straightforward. I was sure he was busy and probably had better things to do than talk to his little sister's best friend—

**Alice Says: **  
_Just relaxing after work. How's life?_

Oh my God, Alice's gorgeous older brother is asking me questions! My mind went blank. Somehow, my fingers found the keyboard.

**Bella Says:  
**_It's ok. Got a new job at a call centre. Work sux, pay is GREAT!_

I stared at the screen blankly, awaiting whatever response he would deem fit to send me.

**Alice Says:  
**_You're cute._

I sucked in a sharp breath. I re-read the two words before me ten times. Before I knew it, my fingers were typing yet again.

**Bella Says:  
**_So are you... :$_

What the HELL was I thinking?! He was probably creeped out by this relative kid saying things like that to him...

**Alice Says:  
**_Hold on a sec..._

Moments later, "Alice" signed off. Oh shit. I overstepped my boundaries. He was probably thinking of a way to let me down—or tell me off—but instead thought signing off would be easier. I couldn't fault him for that. If I were a gorgeous guy, I'd probably sign off, too, instead of having to deal with the awkwardness that comes with brushing someone off.

I started preparing to check my email when a dialogue box popped up:

_**eddie_**__** is inviting you to begin chatting. Accept?**_

Edward had switched to his own user name. In a daze, I clicked _accept_ and watched a chat box pop up.

**Edward Says:  
**_Sorry about that. That's better... so, you think I'm cute, huh? You think so?_

Well, if I was going to make a fool of myself, I had already gotten off to a good start. No point in stopping now...

**Bella Says:  
**_Np. Uh, ya, have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?? You're gorgeous!_

My confidence was beginning to build. I was saying things I really shouldn't have been saying, but they seemed to be fine with Edward. I noticed my pulse begin to race faster with each message I received.

**Edward Says:**  
_You're not so bad yourself, you know..._

That message caused my breathing to hitch. What had he just said??

**Bella Says:**  
_Ya, ok..._

**Edward Says:**  
_You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? _

**Bella Says:  
**_What do you mean?_

Nearly thirty seconds passed before Edward began typing his reply. When it popped up, I had to do a triple-take.

**Edward Says:**  
_You are the gorgeous one. _

I couldn't believe I was reading those words. I couldn't even type a reply. My hand began to shake slightly as I attempted it. I decided to wait for another message. Maybe he would explain his crazy talk in further detail. That, or he'd come right out and confess that it had been Alice all along teasing me and pretending to be her brother.

A few moments later, Edward sent another message that caused my heart to skip a beat.

**Edward Says: **  
_I have been wanting to ask you out for a while now, but every time I got the courage, you were dating someone..._

**Bella Says:**  
_You're serious? Wow..._

**Edward Says:**  
_Is that weird? Because I'm Alice's brother?_

The thought hadn't honestly crossed my mind that it was weird for that fact. The situation was weird because he looked like a magazine model, and I was a plain Jane type college student.

**Bella Says:**  
_No, it's weird because you're hot and I definitely am not._

**Edward Says: **  
_*SIGH*. Can I call you? The comp is really not the best way to get these things across..._

I gaped at the message. I must have stared at the message for a full minute before seeing a final message pop up.

**Edward Says:**  
_If you are busy, I understand, but is it ok to call u?_

My fingers began typing again.

**Bella Says:**  
_Sure. _

**Edward Says:**  
_Ok, Give me a few minutes. I'm signing off now. TTYS._

Edward was true to his word, and signed out moments later. I immediately searched my bedroom for my cell. The second I found it, I stared at it and made sure the volume was up enough to be audible. I took a seat on my bed and waited. Would he actually call me? Was he just being polite? If he did call, what was going to be said? Whatever it was, it caused me anxiety to know that I knew nothing about what would happen over the phone in the next five—

My cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID.

**ALICE'S HOUSE**

I answered.

"Hello?"

A velvety warm tone greeted me, sounding slightly nervous.

"Hey Bella." Edward replied.

"How are you?" I asked out of habit.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Good...so..." Wow, Swan, you really know how to seduce 'em, don't you?

"So, ya, like I was saying...I want to take you out some time, but the last I heard from Ali, you were going out with that Mike guy."

"Ya, that didn't last, though. He was a bit controlling. My parents hated him, too. It was an easy decision for me. I broke things off with him a few days ago. We were only together for a month, though."

It seemed things never really lasted with any guy for me. I lost my virginity to a guy I met while working at that fast food place with Alice, but a few weeks later, he broke up with me, citing that he just didn't think it would work. I was heartbroken, but found comfort with another guy for a while. When that relationship went south after nearly a year together, I had some flavours of the month, but nothing was really substantial.

"Oh, so, I was hoping that maybe you wanted to go to a movie sometime with me...if you want..."

Why was he being so insecure? It was just me, after all, his little sister's best friend.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask.

"Bella," My name sounded like angels singing when he spouted it. "I'm sure. I've liked you for a while now. And you being Ali's best friend makes it that much better. You obviously get along with my family great. My parents are always talking about you."

"Good things, I hope?"

He chuckled into the phone. "Always. So, is it a date?" He asked, sounded eager to get my answer.

"Ok. How about tomorrow night?"

My answer seemed to please him, because the smile was apparent in his voice. "That's perfect. I'll pick you up at around 7:00. Cool?"

"That's sounds good. Do you need directions to my house?"

"Nope, Ali has already told me. Oh, and I asked her for your number. I hope you don't mind," I could tell he was being playful. It was quite endearing.

"I'll have to give her a piece of my mind the next time I talk to her," I joked.

"So, see you tomorrow, then, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, see you then!" Oops, I sounded far too excited than I should have.

"Ok, Bella, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Ok good night. See you."

"Can't wait."

As I pressed the end button on my phone, a wide grin spread across my face. I not only had a date, but I had a date with the most gorgeous man I had even laid eyes upon, and HE was the one who had initiated the date! I immediately dialled Alice's cell phone, eager to hear what she would suggest that I wear tomorrow. She after all knew better than anyone else what colours her brother liked best, and her opinion would help me greatly. Before I could press _send, _my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God! You have a date with my brother! That is totally awesome!" Alice's excited nature was accentuated by this situation.

"Ali, it's not weird for you, is it? I mean, he's your brother..."

"No, it's not. I mean, if things work out like I have a feeling they can, you can be the sister I never had instead of just my very dearest friend!"

"Ali, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. It's just a date," I retorted, although I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of having Alice as my sister-in-law. I pushed that idea out of my mind and concentrated on the phone conversation instead.

"I know, I know. But still, it doesn't bother me. Just remember that I was your friend first, and don't ditch me because of Edward. Deal?"

"Of course, Ali. I wouldn't dream of doing that," I replied genuinely.

"Good. Now that that is settled, Cinderella, let's talk about how to get you ready for the ball!"


	2. More Than The Movie

**I do not own these characters, although I am tweaking their personalities for my own pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me, pretty please?**

Thanks for the hits and alerts for this story...I see many people putting this story on their alert list, but only two reviews. Hmmm...

Trust me, I'm not going to beg for reviews. I am a reader, too, after all. That shit gets annoying quick. So, consider this the first and only time I suggest that you review...please and thank you! 

This chapter is dedicated to my personal _Edward_—the inspiration for my Edward, the love of my life, Mike. It is also easy to replace his name with Edward's name in this story... some of his lines were actually said by my fiancé, Mike. Love you, sweetie.

****************

More Than The Movie:

Saturday night came all too quickly for me. Alice had chosen a simple but cute ensemble for me, which included higher heels than I was accustomed to—which we purposely went to the mall for that day—and a royal blue camisole with a white cardigan and a dark pair of jeans.

"My brother loves blue, and he's a simple sort of guy. Fashion sense is almost entirely lost on him," she had commented. That was a good thing; I wasn't a Prada-wearing, Gucci-toting individual myself. Jeans almost sufficed for everything in my life. That was just the first thing that we had in common. I smiled at the thought. Alice was convinced that we had way more in common than our non-existent fashion sense. That remained to be seen, but who knew us better than Alice?

It was 6:45 when I heard a knock at the door. Thank goodness that Alice had given me the heads up that Edward was on the way, otherwise he might have arrived and seen me still taming my hair...

I opened the door to find a nervous Edward running a hand through his hair in what I interpreted as nervousness. I smiled at him when his striking green eyes met mine. He smiled back with a crooked grin that I had never seen before, but it made my knees so weak that I held on a little tighter to the doorknob to keep from falling over.

"Hi," He said, still grinning. "Ready?" He said casually. I turned and stepped back to grab my small black purse from the floor when my feet tripped on the welcome mat that was curled up under my feet. Preparing myself for what was going to embarrass me to no end, I shut my eyes tightly and held out my hands. Just then, Edward stepped into the house just far enough to save me from my untimely meeting with the floor. He held me close and chuckled.

"A little uncoordinated, are we?" He smiled good-naturedly. I gasped, finding my words. He righted me on my feet and handed me the purse that I had all but fallen over to retrieve.

"Thanks. And yes, I'm a bit accident-prone."

He smiled again, extending his hand to me. "You're lucky I find that adorable. Let's get going before you fall too quickly for me to catch you,"

I giggled despite my incredible embarrassment. I was sure that I was a dark shade of red, but it obviously didn't affect Edward. He looked like he enjoyed the whole scene. I saw his car, a shiny year-old Volvo sedan, parked on the street. I had seen this car in the Cullens' driveway countless times, or pulling out of the driveway as I arrived. Alice had once told me how proud Edward was of his car, even giving it a name, Pedro, and calling it a 'him', saying that a car that had that many horsepower had balls, so in theory the car had to be masculine.

Edward pressed a button and the car came to life, beeping to indicate the alarm had been deactivated. He opened the passenger-side door and helped me in, closing the door once I was safely inside.

We got to the theatre in record time, because Edward drove like a complete speed demon. He obeyed all traffic signals, stopped entirely at stop signs, but believed that the posted speed limits were just a suggestion. He paid for both tickets, which I was annoyed about because I was perfectly OK with paying for my own ticket. So, he compromised and agreed to let me buy the snacks. I agreed, as it seemed like a fair trade-off; movie theatre combos nearly necessitated taking out a small loan to pay for them.

The movie we chose was an Adam Sandler comedy, which we both agreed upon as our first choice. Because it had been in the theatres for a while, it was nearly empty. I was fine with that, since I always managed to sit in front of the one person who would use the seat in front of them for kicking. Thankfully, no one decided to sit directly behind me.

The movie began and instantly we were laughing. Leave it to Adam Sandler to make any topic funny. I noticed that we were laughing at the same parts, while others around us weren't laughing as hard. Alice _did_ mention that we had a similar sense of humour...

About twenty minutes into the movie, Edward looked over at me—I knew this because he very noticeably turned his head to glance at me—and smiled. I melted at his gesture. It was as if he were saying, 'I'm having a great time' without saying anything. I returned the smile happily. I hoped to convey to him that I was having just as great a time as he was. He then moved a little and lifted the armrest from between us and moved a tiny bit closer to me. I continued to smile at him, hoping that he understood how amazed I was that he had chosen to watch this movie with _me, _not some supermodel type blonde to match his good looks. Suddenly, I felt him lean towards me. He stopped when he reached my ear, moved a bit of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks for coming out with me," he whispered. His warm breath on my ear caused shivers to move down my spine. I looked at him and leaned in towards his ear.

"Thank you for asking me," I replied quietly, meaning every word. I leaned back to my seat, still watching him. He leaned back towards me, making me think that he wanted to whisper something else. Instead, he placed his hand on my cheek, bending my head towards him, and laid a gentle kiss upon my lips. The electricity between us was instantaneous. I sighed as he released my cheek, staring in disbelief at him. Did that just happen? Feeling empowered, I returned the gesture and leaned over to him and kissed his lips chastely. Instead of the kiss lasting a moment, the chasteness disappeared and the electricity built. Edward returned his hand to my cheek and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth slightly to allow him access, which he seemed glad to accept. His tongue slid into my mouth slowly, circling my own and exploring my mouth. This kiss was more than I had ever imagined, and better than any I had ever experienced. Edward's kiss was not overly sloppy or wet, and his mouth opened just enough. It wasn't a forceful or overbearing kiss, either. It was gentlemanly—if I could call a kiss that.

We were absolutely enjoying this moment when we heard throats clearing behind us. It was obvious we were getting slightly carried away. Embarrassed, we broke the kiss, smiling at each other, and returned our gazes to the movie. Edward, with his eyes locked on the screen, reached for my hand and held it, stroking the back of it with his thumb. I glanced over at his face and in the darkness I could see he wore a huge crooked smile.

***

"That was a great movie," Edward commented as we walked out of the theatre, hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, I liked it. Sandler is a comedic genius," I added, taking out my cell to check the time. It was only 9:21pm.

"What do you want to do, Edward? It's not even 9:30 yet," I asked him casually. He looked pensive for a few moments, and then smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

What was I to say to that? Of course I trusted him, but not because I knew him, but because I knew what I knew _of him_ from his family.

"Sure. Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere. But you might think it's a bit odd,"

"Well, let's see about that. It's not far, is it?" I asked, not sure where he was thinking of taking me.

"No, a few minutes from my house," He pointed to his car in the parking lot of the theatre. "Let's go," He added with a smile.

We drove down the street behind his house towards a relatively undeveloped area I had never been to before. It wasn't lit properly and it scared me ever so slightly in the dark. The road had at one point become nearly all dirt, and the street lamps were few and far between. Edward must have read my mind because he grabbed my hand gently and looked at me a few times, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can drive you home. It's ok. Maybe I should show you this place during the day sometime,"

I shook my head.

"No, it's ok. I'm just nervous about the darkness. I'm OK being with you," It was true. I was fine with being with him, but was a bit unnerved by how dark it was around us as we drove towards this unnamed place. Edward paused as he slowed the car down under a lone street lamp. He glanced around as if to make sure he had the right spot down.

"We're here," He turned to face me. "This is my favourite place." He said with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked trying not to sound like I thought he was crazy.

He laughed. "It's Orchard Park Meadow, or the Meadow as I call it. During the day, it's beautiful. Down this road here," He pointed indistinctly ahead of the car. "they have a small basketball court and an outdoor ball hockey court that my friends and I would play in when we were younger. During the summers, Esme and Carlisle would bring Alice and I here all the time and have picnics. I've always found it peaceful."

I felt stupid for thinking the place was creepy. The image he had created in my mind with his nostalgia was beautiful. I instantly felt terrible.

"I'm sorry for sounding so..." How had I sounded??

Edward leaned toward me. "No, I completely understand. I guess it does look a bit scary at night. I was hoping it was more well-lit than this. We can go if you want..." He replied looking regretful. I squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's ok. Let's stay for a while and talk. It's early,"

His eyes lit up and he smiled at the suggestion.

"That sounds good," He rubbed my hand with his thumb again.

For the next half hour, we sat in his Volvo talking about anything that came to mind. The main subject of conversation went from school to work back to school. Edward had just finished his degree and was working at trying to become a talent scout, mainly for hockey athletes, though his expertise stretched to basketball and soccer, as well. I didn't know there was a demand for that sort of industry, but apparently there was. He told me he was looking at several job offers at the moment. I mentioned that Alice had never told me how passionate about the subject he was.

"No one really knew about how much I loved sports until I decided to go for the Sports Management degree. I'm kind of quiet about my passions." He paused briefly, looking down at the hand he was still holding within his own. "It's kind of how things are about you. No one really knew I liked you until I grew the balls to ask you out. I mean, Alice talks about you all the time,"

"So you're saying..."I wanted to say 'I'm one of your passions', but it would have sounded far too assuming.

"So I'm saying," He leaned over closer to me so that our noses were centimetres away from each other. "that I am so glad you came to the movie with me and are sitting here in my car with me." With those words, he closed the gap between us and kissed my lips. The kiss began innocently enough, but soon we were panting, gasping for air, as the passion grew. He pulled away to take in a much needed breath and rested his forehead to mine.

"I can't believe I'm kissing Bella Swan," he whispered in awe. I watched him as he closed his eyes. Was this man crazy? It was I who should have been in awe of my presence in this car, kissing this smart, handsome, passionate man.

"And I can't believe I'm kissing Edward Cullen," I said coyly. He laughed quietly and looked up at me, his eyes piercing and intense. I could see a smouldering lust within them that I couldn't ignore. Just thinking that Edward could have that look for _me _made me shiver. It was unreal.

At that thought, he leaned in and continued the kiss from moments earlier, adding more fervour and need than before. His hands went from my cheeks to my arms, moving lower towards my lap. As best as he could while still seated in the driver's seat, he leaned all the way towards me so that he was pushing me against the passenger side door. He never broke the kiss, just continued to get closer to me. His kisses were a force of nature. He was aggressive but gentle in his movements; like he knew what he wanted but was unsure that I wanted the same thing. His lips were supple as they crashed against mine, sending waves of lust down to my core. My arousal was already getting the better of me when he decided to begin attacking my neck with incredible kisses. I moaned softly as his lips began sucking on the tender flesh of my neck; he had found my sweet spot. I dug my hand into his hair, encouraging him to continue his assault of my neck. He understood my gesture and placed sensual kisses on my neck slower than before, sending me into a spiral of need.

"Edward," His name escaped my lips before I could stop myself. "Oh God..."

"I want you, Bella," He whispered into my neck. "I've wanted you for so long."

In the heat of the moment, I pulled his head away from my neck and made him look me in the eye. As we kept eye contact, I reached behind me and pulled the seat as far down as it would go. I then pulled Edward's arm, willing him to get on top of me. He looked troubled, as if there was a dilemma being debated behind his eyes. The debate was won when I took one of his fingers and began kissing it and then sucking on it slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. He climbed on top of me, placing his legs between mine. I smiled, trying to tell him that I was ok with whatever happened. He seemed satisfied with the look I provided him, because he resumed kissing my neck. I moaned again, this time a bit louder than before. I could feel a heat arising from between my legs as something hard poked me in the stomach gently.

I reached down and tugged at the waistband of his jeans. He looked up at me.

"We don't have to do anything tonight," He said, always the gentleman. I internally thanked him for that. I had other ideas, however.

"I know. But I want to," I inhaled sharply. "I want you,"

That was all the encouragement Edward needed. He placed a kiss upon my lips again and then focused on getting his jeans off. Once they were around his ankles, he went to work removing my jeans. He unzipped them slowly, watching my reaction intensely. I just nodded. I lifted my hips to help him pull them down. My white panties were soaked by this point, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Edward. He slowly hooked his index fingers around the sides of the panties and pulled them down slowly, taking in the sight before him.

"Oh God," He murmured as he saw me exposed in the moonlight. I must have blushed as usual because my face was blazing hot. It wasn't as if I had never been naked in front of a guy, but this was the first time that I was naked in front of an absolutely, heartbreakingly gorgeous one.

Edward placed all of his weight on one hand while the other moved towards his boxer briefs. He continued to look into my eyes as he lowered his boxer briefs down. Once he too was exposed, I almost gasped at the size of him. I harboured the suspicion that he was absolutely perfect, and now I had confirmation that he was perfect in every way. He lowered himself on me, ensuring that he didn't place all of his weight on me.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I wrapped my arms around him, lowering him closer to me. I could feel his shaft dangerously close to my core.

"Yes, please, Edward," I hesitated, trying to find the right word. This was more than fucking, that's for sure. But it wasn't making love, although it was fairly close to it. "I want you so badly."

He nodded his resolve, and reached into the glove compartment of the car. He pulled out a condom and quickly ripped the package. He rolled the condom on effortlessly and placed himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my ankles together, digging my heels into his ass to push him toward me.

I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Please," I whispered.

He slowly began to enter me. I closed my eyes at the sensations, but he stopped and made me look at him.

"Keep your eyes open, Bella. I want to see you enjoy this as much as I do," He whispered. I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on him. He continued entering me until he filled me completely. I moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh Bella, you feel better than I ever dreamed you'd feel," Edward said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He pulled out of me slightly, and then filled me up again. His thrusts became rhythmic. I started to feel the lust take over me. I began thinking in dirty words, and some of them slipped out as Edward began thrusting a bit quicker than before.

"Fuck me, Edward," I moaned. "Oh God, fuck me Edward, mmmmm..." He moaned in response and sped his movements up noticeably. This was probably the worst and most uncomfortable place I'd ever had sex in, yet it was the most erotic and incredible sex yet.

"Is this what you imagined?" Edward asked between thrusts. "Am I what you imagined?"

"Yea, and more. You are unbelievable. You are fucking unbelievable," I added.

"And you are incredible," He said in reverie, smiling as he moved in and out of me. "I can't believe I'm fucking Bella Swan," he chuckled. I laughed lightly in response.

"And I can't believe I'm being fucked by Edward Cullen," It was too easy a line for me to pass up, I thought with a smile.

He assaulted my neck again with a barrage of kisses and nips that nearly sent me over the edge of desire. What finally did me in was when he lowered his face to my ear and moaned.

"Oh, Bella," he crooned. My name had never sounded more sexually loaded. With that, I tightened around his cock and experienced an incredible orgasm that had me saying incoherent jibberish that resembled English.

"Ed...oh G...coming...yes!" I screamed as he continued pushing himself deep within me and pulling himself out again, only to shove himself back inside of me.

My orgasm was probably what sent him spinning too, because he sounded like I had just sounded.

"Bella...ahhh...I'm coming..." He said as he came inside of me with a few final thrusts. He remained in the same position on top of me for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him, smiling contentedly.

"Thank you, Edward," I sighed.

"No, thank you Bella. That was too much for words." He planted a kiss on my forehead and buried his face again in the crook of my neck. We lay there for a few moments in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, though. We were basking in the pure happiness of the moment. I certainly didn't want to spoil anything by talking. I knew that some guys didn't enjoy the post-sex banter. Much to my surprise, Edward cleared his throat and broke the silence. He lifted his head and met my gaze. There was a serious look within his eyes.

"So, Bella, I was hoping that we could go out again. And maybe again after that. And this may sound juvenile, but maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend."

I couldn't contain my smile. "That was really cute," I giggled, lifting my head high enough to meet his lips with my own. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Of course. I'd love to go out again. And I'll gladly be your girlfriend." He grinned from ear to ear and returned the hug I gave him moments earlier.

***

After Edward dropped me off at home, I had a chance to reflect on the night's events. Of course I had no idea things would go that far, and even though I should have been disgusted with myself for putting out on the first date, I felt comfortable with it. It had never felt rushed or inappropriate. It had just felt right. The romantic side of me was telling me that there was a reason that the sex had felt that incredible, while the pessimist side was screaming at me that Edward was a guy and guys only thought with their dicks. I hadn't made up the meaningful looks he tossed in my direction all evening. I knew he hadn't taken advantage of me at all. Sure, he took me to that park, but it was hardly his fault that it wasn't nearly as well-lit as he had hoped. It was not weird at all being with him.

I was preparing for bed, pulling back the comforters and turning down the sheets, when my cell started ringing. I glanced at the caller ID:

**ALICE'S HOUSE**

It was Alice asking for an update on what had happened on our date. I sighed, because I hadn't thought of what to tell her. Do I tell my best friend that I had sex with her brother? I inhaled and exhaled, trying to ready myself for the conversation I knew was coming.

"Hey Alice,"

"Uh, it's Edward. I hope it's ok that I call you this late at night," Edward's rich voice came through the earpiece and nearly toppled me with the emotion in it.

"No, it's OK. Did you just get home?"

"Yea, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed, and tell you that I had an amazing time with you," He said gently. I knew that I blushed at his words. Again, my mind reverted back to the word _unreal_ to describe the evening.

"I had an amazing time, too. Well, amazing is not an adequate enough word..."

He laughed. "I feel the same way. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have an essay I have to finish writing, but I should be done by the afternoon. You?"

"Nothing planned. Did you want to come over and watch a DVD here at the house with Alice and I after you finish your essay?"

"That would be great. What are we watching?"

"Anything you want. You can decide when you get here. You know how vast of a DVD collection we have." It was true. They had over 500 movies and DVD collector's sets at their disposal.

"Ok, that sounds great," I glanced at the time. It was a little past midnight. "Sorry Edward, but I had better get to bed so that I can wake up early and work on the essay."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Bella, sweet dreams," Edward said sweetly.

"They will definitely be sweet because of you. Good night, Edward."

As I pressed _END_ on the phone, I threw myself on my bed and laughed nearly hysterically. I couldn't believe how my luck had changed. Last week, I was a moderately popular girl trying to get Mike Newton off my back. Tonight, I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

The gods were smiling down upon me tonight.


	3. A Clean Break?

**I do not own these characters, although I am tweaking their personalities for my own pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me, pretty please?**

This chapter is not dedicated to anyone, mostly because it is a sad chapter...don't worry, no one dies, although it feels like it to Bella...enjoy!

And thanks for reading. I promised I wouldn't ask for reviews, but I see many people reading--which is great!--but not a lot of reviews...strange...

Anyway, enjoy!

***

The next few weeks, Edward and I spent as much time together as possible. We were never able to have sex again, but that didn't matter to me. We spent many hours cuddled together, either watching movies in his basement with Alice sitting on the sofa adjacent to us, or going to dinner or cafes together. I was glad that our relationship was not based on sex—if it had, we wouldn't have had such a wonderful time just being together and talking and laughing together. Edward brought up our first date a few times, only to comment on how great it had been, not to complain that there hadn't been a repeat performance of that evening's events.

We spoke every night before we went to bed, often discussing the highs and lows of our day and never forgetting to say that we missed each other. This last part always made me grin.

I still couldn't believe my luck. I told all my friends about our brand new relationship, eager to show off this man who I had such a great time with on a daily basis, and who was breathtakingly and utterly gorgeous. My friends loved me dearly, but their jaws dropped with shock when I told them about him and his gorgeous model-esque looks.

The cost of a coffee, $2.85, the cost of a college text book, $129, my friends' looks when they saw a picture of Edward, priceless.

None of this mattered, though. Sure, Edward was a great boost to my ego, but he made me happy. He made me laugh, we shared a similar sense of humour, like Alice had said we did, we had fun together—and I mean the wholesome, non-sexual type.

As the days and weeks passed, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper. What was this feeling? Sure, I had been in love before, but that feeling didn't hold a candle to whatever feeling enveloped me now. This was quickly becoming intense, strong, passionate.

After about a month of happily calling myself Edward's girlfriend, his parents Carlisle and Esme invited me over for dinner. I had been over for dinner many times before—most of those times, Edward was away at school or working—but this time was different, more formal. Those other times I had been at the Cullen house, I was Alice's guest. Now, I was Edward's guest, and I was there as his girlfriend. This had the potential of feeling a lot more formal than I was used to with the Cullen family.

Alice had suggested that I wear something almost like what I would wear for work—something business casual. I decided upon my favourite black knee-length pencil skirt and a white high-collared frilly blouse. I matched the ensemble with a black button down cardigan over the shirt to dress it down a bit. I worried that I was over-dressed, but Alice had reassured me that the outfit I described over the phone sounded perfect for the occasion. I sighed and hoped that she was right.

Thankfully, Alice was right, as usual. As I knocked on the door, fidgeting with the buttons of the cardigan, I was greeted by a smiling Alice. She wore dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with fun looking accessories to match. I exhaled when I took her appearance in.

"I told you," she said, anticipating why I had sighed. She knew me far too well.

"Come on in, Bella. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. You have great timing," Alice added, stepping aside to let me inside. I took off my shoes and followed her into the living room where Carlisle and Edward were sitting; Carlisle reading the newspaper and Edward watching the soccer highlights on ESPN. When they heard Alice and I enter the room, the both looked up from their activities and rose from their seats. Carlisle smiled and extended his hand. I shook his hand for the first time ever, though I had been in his house countless times before. Being his son's guest as opposed to his daughter's guest suddenly came with new responsibilities, all of which I didn't mind at all.

He smiled. "Hello Bella. How are you?" he asked politely. I returned the smile and replied, "Fine thanks, and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful, Bella. Famished, actually. I'm going to check to see if Esme needs any help with dinner. Excuse me, dear," he said pleasantly, turning and walking towards the kitchen. Edward walked up to me and grinned.

"Hey Bella," he said, leaning toward me and planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "Thanks for coming. My dad's kind of been bugging me to invite you over for dinner for a while," he said with an embarrassed tone to his voice.

"It's not a problem. You know I love your family. This dinner shouldn't be any different than all the other times I've had dinner here. Just because we're a _thing_..." I trailed off, watching his face. The embarrassment seemed to dissipate and the smile returned.

"Ya, it should be fine. My mom made steak and my dad helped make the mashed potatoes."

Alice jumped up and down giddily. "Yum! Mashed potatoes! My favourite!!!" Edward and I laughed aloud. Just then, a sweet voice came from the dining room.

"Kids, dinner is ready," Esme called. Edward, Alice, and I looked at each other and headed to the dining room.

Dinner was great. Esme was a fantastic chef, and the fact that Carlisle had even helped in the kitchen to make _anything _always boggled my mind. Not that my dad was the world's worst husband, but Charlie typically left the kitchen to Renee. He harboured the ultra-traditional thinking that his realm entailed the garage, the tool shed in the backyard, and landscaping the front yard, while Renee's was the interior of the house.

I was scraping the last forkful of mashed potato from my plate when Carlisle spoke.

"So, Bella, how long have you two been dating now?" Carlisle asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was pleased to be asking the question.

I cleared my throat to answer but coughed instead, leaving Edward to answer the question for me.

"About a month now, dad," he answered with a smile in my direction.

I only nodded, reaching for my glass of water and taking a sip to clear my throat of whatever offending morsel of food to allow me to breathe normally again.

"That's great. I've always told Edward that he needed to find a good girl like you, Bella. Thankfully, my son finally took my advice!" Carlisle laughed, and Edward rolled his eyes playfully at his dad.

"Yes, Bella, we are extremely happy for you two," Esme chimed as she rose to clear hers and Carlisle's plates from the table.

Alice looked over at me to make sure I was finished coughing and giggled. "Me too, Bella. I knew it would happen eventually!" Alice said rising from her seat to clear the rest of the plates from the table.

"Who wants desert? Chocolate chip cheesecake!" Esme held a platter with a mouth-watering tan-coloured cheesecake on it. She set it down before us on the table and returned instantly with a small stack of plates and teaspoons to eat the cheesecake with.

"Awesome, I love your chocolate chip cheesecake, Mrs. Cullen," I could never bring myself to call her _Esme_, no matter how many times they had asked me to call them by their first names.

"That makes all of us," Edward replied, grabbing a plate and a spoon and holding it above the table so that his mother could cut him a slice.

After desert, I insisted on washing the dishes but was denied, with the reason being that I should just "enjoy the rest of the evening with Edward" and watch a movie instead. It appeared that Alice had a huge project for school that she would be working on all evening, leaving Edward and I alone. It was a nice surprise, although Alice's company was always welcome with us. Edward or I would never tell Alice to leave us alone, but this would be a good end to a good evening.

Edward popped in a DVD and we took our usual spots on his leather sofa; my legs draped over the side of the sofa, my head in his lap, his hand on my shoulder or tangled in my hair. Nights like these were easy to get used to. The closeness we shared while doing the simplest of things made my heart swell with...what was it...at that moment, I knew it was the beginnings of love that I felt filling my heart for this man as I lay my head in his lap. He had to feel it, too. There was an unmistakable bond between us that forged quickly over the last month or so, and Edward HAD to have noticed it, too.

Along with my realization of how I was beginning to feel for Edward, I realized that I had to know how he felt. Obviously, I thought, he'll return my feelings. Here goes nothing...

"Edward?" I asked casually, causing his concentration on the television screen before him to be broken. He focused his gaze upon mine; he looked down at me and gave me that crooked smile I melted for every time.

"Bella?" he teased.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"As many as you want, in fact," he replied playfully.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, feeling the blush in my cheeks return with a vengeance.

"How do _you _feel about _me?_" he countered, ever teasingly.

I sighed, almost annoyed. _Almost. _"No fair, I asked you first."

"Who said life was fair? Where is that written?" he mused. I shook my head.

"Fine, you win," He always won with me. I might as well pre-emptively surrender before we even begin any conversation...

"I think..." I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I decided the best position to tell him my feelings was sitting up, so I rose from where I lay and sat beside him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I think I...am...falling in love with you," I blurted out, still watching him. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Really?" he asked with a smile. I nodded, unable to articulate anything further than that at the risk of sounding like a lunatic. He took in a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling for you, too."

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly as if to accentuate the point. I melted into his kiss, and felt his emotion in it as well.

We were definitely headed for great things.

EPOV

Bella was a great girl. I had always heard so much from Alice about her, about how creative and smart she was, about how funny she was while they worked together, about how sweet and selfless Bella was, but now I was finding all of this out for myself, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Getting to know Bella—_really_ getting to know Bella outside of the things that Alice told me—was exciting, but knowing more and more about her made me realize that something was lacking in my life.

I was 25, just graduated university, and was bouncing job prospects around. Sure, some girl or another was around during all of that—though it would be a stretch to call any of them girlfriends, since they never lasted past a few months—but I found myself hoping to find someone who could stick around a bit longer than just those few months I had grown accustomed to lately. I was nowhere near ready to settle down, but something steady and constant would be nice.

Our first date was absolutely perfect, but certainly unexpected. I wasn't planning on us having sex in my car as we did, but it didn't diminish my view of Bella one bit. Other girls I dated would have done that (and did, to be honest), and it just proved the point to me that they were whores who just wanted to be physically satiated without the 'strings' that came with a relationship. But Bella was different. I didn't want to rush into something so _intimate_ since we were just beginning to get to know each other, but it hadn't felt trashy or wrong. It was fulfilling, completing, right. With any other girl, I would have been demanding more of the same soon after, but none of that happened. We had sex that first night, but we had never done it again, even almost a month afterwards. And I was fine with it. It kept that initial mystery of Bella alive and well. She never did or thought what I expected. She was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle, and I loved trying to figure the puzzle that was Bella out.

Bella had always been unreadable, unattainable, just beyond my reach. And oh, how I wanted to reach her.

When she and Alice first met, and they began hanging out together more often, I began seeing pictures of this 16 year old beauty popping up in Alice's room. I would casually go in there to borrow a DVD and a picture of a slender brunette with sparkling brown eyes would assail me with her spirit and fun-loving appearance (alongside Alice) in a picture frame on Alice's small television set. I caught myself staring at this picture on a few separate occasions, then asked Alice to describe Bella to me. Alice would oblige, but would suggest that I hang around them sometime to get to know her for myself. My sister sure knew how to volun-tell someone to do something. Luckily for me, I always had plans. Besides, I knew that I would feel like the third wheel with the girls. That, and my best friend Jasper would completely have a cow if he heard I was hanging around my little sister and her best friend.

It's true that my dad, Carlisle, had been pressing me to find a nice girl to date, and had been specifically using Bella as a prime example of one such girl. These sorts of conversations occurred for years until I was 25, when I finally asked her out. I remembered the sorts of things Carlisle would say before that time, though...

"Bella is such a sweet girl, Edward. Maybe you should find a nice girl like her. Or better yet, maybe you should see if she would go on a date with you," he would say, that father-knows-best tone evident as the words rolled out of his mouth.

"She's dating someone, dad," Alice would chirp, keeping steady watch of my reaction as she said it. Inside, my hopes would be dashed and I would feel less than thrilled about the idea of another guy—most likely a guy her age—holding her hand or kissing her full lips instead of me, but on the outside, I would smirk in defiance of Carlisle.

"See, dad? There's no point in always bringing this up. She's with someone."

He would shake his head. "That's because you didn't jump when you had the chance. Besides, it can't be that serious. She's only 16. In this life, you have to take what you want. Don't let what you want slip through your fingers,"

His advice stuck, though most of the rest of his advice usually sailed in one ear and out the other with me.

From that conversation on, I promised myself that I wouldn't let the things I wanted get away from me without a fight.

Now, here I sat, with sweet and endearing Bella's head in my lap as we innocently watched a DVD in the vast basement of my family's house, and I knew I was happy. The situation could not be more perfect. I was content with the way things were. Change was not something that I wanted at this very moment.

And yet, it happened.

As I stared into Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and my ears became tuned with what she was asking me, my heart both soared and dropped at the same time, if it was even possible.

She inhaled a deep breath before starting.

"I think I...am...I'm falling in love with you," She nearly whispered, watching me intently. My body responded before my brain caught up and the words and facial expression matched what my heart was feeling, but not what my brain was thinking.

"Really?"

She nodded. I smiled.

"I think I'm falling for you, too."

And then I kissed her.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, but my brain was screaming, _what the FUCK are you thinking, Edward?! It's WAY too soon to be admitting shit like that, even if you feel it!!_

That night, when she left, I kissed and hugged her good night, and asked that she call me when she got home safely. As I waited for her call, I pondered what exactly had just happened, and how our relationship would change from here on out.

_You idiot,_ my brain yelled out to me,_ you can't fall for her! It's too soon, and what if she becomes a clingy, overbearing crazy psycho girlfriend?? You can't do this to yourself, to your social life! You can't get attached like that! _

The truth of the matter was, it was right—my brain, that is. Sure, we had had such great times together, but this is too good, too fast. Besides, my reasoning began kicking in, what 21 year old woman in her right mind would admit to falling for someone so early in a relationship?

I was kicked out of my thoughts by my cell phone buzzing beside me. I picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Edward. I'm home," the subject of my brain's dilemma with my heart replied, the smile apparent in her voice.

"Good to hear. How was the drive?" I asked Bella casually.

"Fine. No traffic all the way home. Plus, I caught all the green lights," she giggled, gloating at her good fortune. She sounded extremely happy. I loved hearing her in this sort of nearly giddy mood.

"Ha, you always manage that somehow," I snorted with a laugh. "Well, I have to go to bed now. I have an early day tomorrow."

She sighed, almost in a disappointed way that did not go unnoticed. "Oh, alright. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked expectantly. My brain screamed, _NO! _

"We'll see. I might be busy. I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok, Edward. Talk to you tomorrow then, sweet dreams."

"You too. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

***

Thankfully, we hadn't mentioned the 'falling in love' thing since the first time at my house. My brain relaxed with its yelling that things should end between us before it got out of hand. It appeared things were back to normal after all, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. We still hadn't had sex since our first date, but it didn't matter to me. We weren't rushing into things, we weren't confessing our undying love for one another far too soon, and we weren't making promises to each other that may or may not be kept. Things were back to being perfect. The time I spent with Bella was fun, light-hearted, and incredibly enjoyable.

In the last few weeks, I had come to learn that she was a huge sports fan, which was new territory for me with the fairer sex. Every girl I had dated—or fucked—hated sports, or tolerated them just enough to know who the local teams were. Bella, on the other hand, knew the names of all the players, could point out a few of them by face, knew some of their stats, and even—brace yourself—enjoyed watching a good baseball or hockey game over some of the other nonsense they passed for Must See TV these days.

Bella, one, ex-flings, zero.

As such, we had begun watching various games together instead of movies. That night, the Seattle Mariners were hosting the Toronto Blue Jays, so she suggested that I head over to watch the game with her at her house.

The Mariners were winning 5-3 in the bottom of the 3rd when Bella looked up at me from her position—resting her head on my shoulder.

"Edward, I really enjoy spending time with you," she said simply, returning her focus to the television as Ibanez was walked. I paused, the inner battle being fought with no visible winner. Bella then wrapped her free arm around my midsection, drawing her closer to me. "This is nice," she whispered. I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, burying my hand in her hair.

Then the world came crashing down on me.

"I love you," Bella sighed as the words escaped her lips. I felt my eyes widen.

No, this can't be happening. Things were back to normal, without the complication those three overused words brought to any relationship. Even sex hadn't complicated my emotions or my thought processes more than those three goddamned words.

Instead of saying what my heart urged me to say at that moment, my body reacted and pulled her face in for a kiss, mostly to avoid answering her, but also to relish the feeling of her lips on mine long enough to think about what to say to her. Should I tell her I love her, too? Should I run and hide? I couldn't face her reaction if I didn't return the sentiment, as I knew most girls took not saying it back as a negative thing. I guess I would take it negatively, too, but I was beginning to think that my brain had been right weeks ago; I should end this sooner rather than later.

My mind ran through all of the options when suddenly my cell phone went off, making us break our kiss quickly. I looked down at the caller ID to see Jasper's name. Saved by the proverbial bell.

I answered it, rising from the sofa to get a bit of privacy.

"Hey Eddie, how goes it?"

"For fuck sakes, Jasper, you know I can't stand that stupid nickname. Quit it, will ya?"

A quiet, but pleasant chuckle was audible through the phone.

"Sorry, man. Force of habit, I guess. You busy?"

I inhaled a breath of relief. "What's up?" I indirectly replied.

"Want to watch the rest of the Mariner's game at _casa de Jasper_? I'm bored outta my fuckin' mind,"

I hated lying to Bella, but the atmosphere had suddenly become incredibly uncomfortable for me, and Jasper had provided me a perfect excuse to leave. I needed to clear my head.

"Sure, Jas, I'll be there in twenty,"

I snapped the phone closed and returned to Bella, who was contentedly watching the baseball game. She looked up at me and realized I was preparing to leave. She rose from her seat and met my gaze.

"You have to go," It was a statement more than a question. I nodded.

"Sorry, Jasper called. It's kind of always an emergency with him." I said, turning toward the front door. She followed me to walk me out. I knew very well that she was hiding her disappointment, but she was typically an open book, so she wasn't hiding it well.

Once we reached the door, I made sure I had my car keys in my pocket and turned to face her.

"Thank you for a great evening, Bella," I said, bending slightly to kiss her on the lips gently. I could tell she wanted to deepen the kiss because her hands crept up to caress my face as we kissed chastely, and I felt her tongue begging for access to my mouth. I just couldn't, though. I panicked and pushed my lips away from hers, all the while trying to be as gentle as possible. I didn't want to hurt her, though my brain was telling me to _run for the hills_.

I could almost see a look of sadness on her face as I exited the house that night. But it was clouded by an even stronger look of confusion. I had to get out of there and figure a few things out.

I jumped into my Volvo and sped away.

BPOV

What the hell had just happened? One minute, I'm confessing these feelings of love I have for Edward, and the next minute, I'm watching him drive off. Sure, he and Jasper are really close, but did he have to leave at that exact minute? I was beyond stunned. I was positive, however, that his leaving had nothing to do with my confession. After all, he kissed me right after I had told him I loved him, so that had to be a good sign, right? He was far more mature than that to run away after a girl telling him that she loved him...

My mind swirled with the various reasons behind his actions that night, but as my head hit the pillow that night, I still knew that I loved Edward Cullen. I also knew that, no matter what happened, I would always love him.

After that night, however, he grew distant. We barely held a conversation. Sure, we spoke to each other on the phone before we went to bed at night, but that was the extent of our discussions. His words never held the emotion or sweetness that they once did, which hurt more than shocked me. We also hung out only a handful of times over the next few weeks. This bothered me mainly because our schedules fit perfectly together; his work schedule and mine seamlessly overlapped, giving us plenty of time after work to meet up and have a drink, or get together at my house or his. This only happened the few times it did because I initiated the meeting or date. These dates were fun, but Edward seemed guarded around me during those dates. He seemed as if he were holding part of himself back from me. It bothered me terribly because he and I enjoyed ourselves together when we just let loose and were ourselves, not worrying what the other thought. It felt, now, as if he watched what he said and what he did around me now. Frustrating as it was, I still carried strong feelings for him. I certainly knew that I loved him, despite his strange and unexplained behaviour with me.

Regardless of his actions towards me—or lack thereof—I still loved him. The feeling wasn't something that was going away. That, I knew for a fact. But he wasn't putting the effort into our relationship that he had originally. It scared me, to tell the truth. What had I done but confess that I cared so very much for him? The few girlfriends I had both at work and at school were baffled by his behaviour and suggested that I confront him on it instead of letting another three or four weeks pass with the same unexplainable situation.

Almost two months to the day that Edward and I had the most incredible first date on record, I found myself pacing anxiously in my room, holding my cell phone in my hand and staring at it blankly. I needed to confront him tonight. The last three weeks had been pure and utter hell. I was getting the most incredibly mixed signals from Edward, and even though I was pretty sure he was still too good for me, he had me, so it was about time he realized that he was inching closer and closer to ruining what we had by the way he was acting.

I continued to stare at my phone until I suddenly rang in my hand. The caller ID read: **ALICE'S HOUSE.**

Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

"Hi Edward," I answered quietly, mentally preparing myself for what I was going to say to him.

His normally velvet voice was rough, almost with emotion.

"Hey."

"What's up? Are you ok?" I began.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I continued. These three words would commence my tirade, should it be required.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

I sucked in a deep breath. Here we go...

"Because you haven't been yourself lately," I stated, not giving him any room to dispute it. "You've been distant with me, we barely go out or spend any time together anymore..." I trailed off, deciding to see if he would take this chance to explain himself.

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly, sounding nothing like the normal confident and assured voice I had once been used to.

"Why do you do it, then? Did I do something to make you angry?" I asked, my voice growing slightly louder.

"No, of course you didn't," he confirmed sincerely.

"Then what is it?" I nearly demanded of him. I heard him sigh.

"I don't know. I just...I don't know."

It was my turn to sigh. And then I said something that I instantly regretted, no matter Edward's behaviour toward me over the last few weeks.

"What would you say if I suggested that we take a break from each other for a while?" I asked. The other end of the line was silent for what felt like an hour. Finally the silence was broken, and my heart was broken right along with it.

"That might be best."

I took a deep breath, my eyes filling with hot, stinging tears as the air filled my lungs.

"Oh," I uttered slowly, allowing the words to hit me full force. I couldn't help a sob from escaping my lips. "Alright," I managed to get out.

I heard yet another sigh on the phone. It sounded as if Edward wasn't enjoying this situation any more than I was, yet here we were, breaking up over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am. I never meant to hurt you," he commented sadly.

"I know," I barely squeaked out.

"You deserve someone better, though, Bella," He continued. "I'm no good for you. You need someone better than me," he repeated.

The tears streamed down my face as the words he said hit me like a harsh slap to the face. Though I could no longer even speak because of my sobbing, the thoughts screamed at me: you ARE good for me, you jackass!

"Mmhmm," I managed, then took a deep breath. "I have to go now, Edward. Take care."

_Wow, even during a break-up, I'm considerate._

"You too, Bella. I'm sorry," he replied quietly. I heard him hang up the phone.

When that sound hit my ears, the sobs were uncontrollable and I collapsed upon my bed, feeling confused, sad, and completely heartbroken.

********************************************

_Don't worry! Things will get better...but not before they get worse if you're an E/B fan...And rest assured, I'm on Team Edward all the way, although I do enjoy swaying over to the dark side, AKA Team Jacob, once in a while...Jacob will make an appearance in chapter four...more to come soon!_

_If I get five reviews, I'll post the next one...let's see if that works hehe. :)_


	4. Advice

**A/N: **

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. It was a struggle to get the right words out, but once they were there, the rest fell into place.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Much appreciated. The best reviews will be posted in the author's note in the next chapter!

* * *

**EPOV**

After my less than stellar telephone conversation with Bella, I was so confused and frustrated with myself that I decided to take a drive. I left the house, telling my parents I was going to meet Jasper at the local coffee shop. In reality, I drove to the site of Bella and my first date.

The Meadow looked just as eerie as it did that night, except that the eeriness was no longer offset by the presence of the brunette that I absolutely loved spending time with. I was sitting in my Volvo, alone, in the dark, on a gravel road leading to the Meadow.

My mind was abuzz with so many different thoughts that it was definitely a welcome change to be alone; I would be able to collect my thoughts, or so I imagined.

As I turned the ignition off, the voice of that sweet girl whose heart I just broke echoed in my ears.

"_I can't believe I'm kissing Edward Cullen..."_

"_I want you..."_

"_I love you..."_

"Fuck," I said aloud, thumping the steering wheel once in frustration at myself. Honestly, she had done _nothing _wrong—at ALL. I was excited when she had confessed she loved me. I enjoyed spending time with her, I loved kissing her, I missed her already. So WHY did I feel the need to end things over the phone only a few hours ago?

I leaned my head back against the leather headrest and closed my eyes in an attempt to block any distraction.

My head pressed against the headrest and I had to admit it was about as comfortable as a headrest could ever be. At that moment, my mind drifted to how Carlisle had been right about ordering this car with the leather interior. I hated that because it cost a lot more to get the leather interior, and at the time, I was still in school and couldn't really afford it.

But damnit, Carlisle was right. I hated when he was right. He was always so smug about it, and it pissed me off to no end...

Fuck.

The realization sunk in. He had told me that I would be wise to date Bella, that she would be good for me. He had been right.

Not only was I a coward for running from Bella's feelings, but I was a proud coward for hating that Carlisle was right about her.

What a fucking walking contradiction.

At least I had been right when I told Bella that I was no good for her. She needed someone who actually deserved the love she bestowed upon them. I was already running from it. There were better guys out there for her. She just needed to stop wasting her time with me.

I sighed and looked down at the time. Somehow, I had managed to be in this car in a secluded woodland area for nearly two hours. I turned the key in the ignition and drove back towards my house. I needed a shower and a warm bed upon which to plop myself down and try to forget about what an asshole I was.

***

The next afternoon, I was lying on my bed, watching a DVD when I heard the front door slam from downstairs. I knew that slam from anywhere: Alice.

I could hear my sister's footfalls storming up the hardwood stairs and towards my bedroom. They stopped abruptly in front of my bedroom door. She knocked loudly and didn't wait for my consent to enter. She threw open the door angrily and moved swiftly to stand in front of me. I instantly sat up to glare at her weakly for barging into my bedroom without an invitation. I knew why she was there, though. It was inevitable, after all.

_Here it comes_.

"What the hell, Edward!" Alice yelled. "You act all stupid with Bella for almost a month now, and then out of the blue, you break up with her? Honestly, what gives? I thought you liked her!"

"Whatever happened to keeping your nose out of other people's lives, huh?" I replied, my voice not nearly as loud as hers, but still holding an annoyed tone.

"I'm not sticking my nose in anything. She never talks to me about your relationship, if that's what you're worried about," she said with her arms raised above her head with her palms out, "But," she continued, adding a venomous look in her eye as she spoke to me about her best friend, "I called Bella this morning, and I heard it in her voice, Edward. She wasn't going to tell me anything, so I drove over to her house and got her to talk to me. She's really upset about this," she sighed, the venomous look replaced by a look of defeat. I pursed my lips, preparing for my rebuttal, which I knew held no real substance. I wasn't going to confess that I was a chicken shit about Bella's feelings, or anything about Carlisle. After all, Alice had grown up with him, too. She was well aware of how pompous and arrogant he could be.

"I know, but we just can't..." I couldn't even continue. A feeling of disgust began brewing within me. Alice shook her head exasperatedly, realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of me. She let out a long breath, and then rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you what a loser I have for a brother. That's all."

With that, she turned and left my bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she went.

I was glad that she hadn't lectured me on what to do with Bella, or that I should fix this. She had once told Bella and me that she was going to stay out of our business, and that she never wanted to be placed in the middle of the two of us. For that, I was thankful. She was true to her word. She wasn't a stranger to voicing her opinion, but never presumed to hand out advice, especially to Bella.

Something bright and flashing caught my attention on the television screen across from my bed, and I brought my gaze back to it. I had been staring at the door that Alice had slammed behind her.

I took in a lungful of air and let it out, trying to regain my composure. I returned my full attention to the screen and decided to try to get through the day without hating myself.

It didn't work, but I could pretend.

***

**BPOV**

That weekend went by in a haze. Alice came by on the Saturday to get me to open up to her. I felt extremely embarrassed to be telling her about how Edward had broken up with me. I had been careful not to tell Alice about a lot of different things about Edward that I would have confided in her about any other guy. So, when Edward just _let me go_, I had planned to just tell Alice the bare minimum and not delve into details with her. But, as she sat with me, everything came flooding out of me and I couldn't very well lie to her. She was completely understanding, listening and nodding at the right intervals. I had the feeling that during her visit, she separated the man who broke up with me last night from the brother who lived in the room next to hers. I nearly forgot that I was talking about her brother sometimes, because she certainly didn't remind me of that fact too often during our conversation. I was grateful for that—it would have just added to my embarrassment.

I made it a point to make Alice promise not to talk to her brother about this, since I knew they were close, and this situation would just drive a wedge between them that was unnecessary. She assured me that she would not try to get involved. Again, I was grateful at that moment to have a best friend like Alice. She knew when to speak and when to keep her mouth shut.

On Sunday, Alice took me out for a well-deserved shopping trip. Normally, I would hate these trips, but Alice made sure that it would take my mind off of Edward. It did, indeed. We had a great girl's day out at the mall, and ended the evening at our favourite Starbucks with a couple of tall vanilla lattés.

By Monday, as I awoke to get ready for class, I had convinced myself that the events of that past weekend were a long time coming, and that the best thing to do was to forget Alice's brother—because I couldn't even say his name without cringing—and I had even dated. As hard as it was, I knew I had to try.

***

I walked off of the elevator later that evening to begin my shift at work and was greeted by my supervisor, Jacob. The ponytail his hair was in today seemed neater than usual. Even though he let his hair grow slightly past his shoulders, he never allowed himself to look unprofessional at work and made sure his hair—and the rest of his appearance—looked presentable for an office environment. He never wore ties, but instead, opted for freshly-pressed dress shirts and sharp-looking trousers. I couldn't help but giggle internally at how he looked outside of work. If the higher-ups could see him during his off time...

He was almost a foot and a half taller than me, so I had to look up to return his gaze. I smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Hey, Bella. Are you ok? You look a bit distracted," he questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jacob. Thanks for asking."

"Good to hear, Hell-a," he laughed, using the nickname he created for me after I received a call from an irate customer who swore and cursed like a sailor at me, demanding a refund for services he claimed he never requested. The name came because of my handling of the situation. I _personally_ made sure that all the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted, and that he was definitely not entitled to a refund. Jacob had asked why I was being so vigilant in making sure everything was done correctly, and I had simply replied that he didn't deserve a refund after the rude things he said to me. Higher management had agreed with me after I had done all the research to back it up, and Jacob was stuck with calling the customer back and telling him no refund would be issued. Jacob decided on the nickname after he commented that I was hell-bent on proving my point.

"And by the way, you _can _call me Jake, you know," he commented as we walked towards my desk. "Just because I'm your supervisor, it doesn't mean we aren't cool. Hell, I'm a year younger than you for Christ's sake."

I smiled genuinely at Jacob—I mean, Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Jake. It's not my fault I've been programmed to respect my superiors," I giggled. It felt good to giggle like that. Jake was a relaxing presence to me. Over the last two and a half months that I worked there, we had grown to become friends, joking, sharing common interests, and helping each other out at work. He didn't share that sort of relationship with anyone else in the department, mainly because he was so young and most of the others in the department had been there for years and were harbouring incredible jealousy towards him. He was getting paid more than they were, and he was young enough to be their son. He let it roll of off his back, however. He once confided in me that he didn't let their attitude towards him bother him much because his hard work had paid off; he was a fast learner, and that had helped him land him the job he had now.

"It's just a job title. I'm definitely not your superior, Bella," he said with a quiet chuckle. I laughed, unsure as to what exactly to reply to that.

I continued walking to my desk, Jake trailing behind me slowly, making small talk with the co-workers we passed along the way. Once I arrived at my desk, I logged into my computer and mentally prepared myself for my shift.

***

"Mr. Viveiros, I understand your frustration, however—" I was cut off by this customer, complaining that we charged him too much. I listened silently to his rebuttal, which made complete sense. Unfortunately, my hands were tied to help him. He then stated he would take his claims to the newspapers—a course of action many of the people who called mentioned they would do when they were upset—as we were ripping him off.

I sighed, preparing for my response. "Mr. Viveiros, if that's how you wish to persue this matter, I invite you to do so. However, I cannot do anything for you beyond what I have suggested."

I listened to his demanding to speak to someone higher than me. Jake was the only supervisor available, and I hated to dump customers on him like that, but the situation called for it.

"Certainly, Mr. Viveiros, just a moment please."

I pressed the hold button and walked over to Jake's desk. He greeted me with bright sparkling brown eyes and a big smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Sorry, Jake. I've got a live one for ya," I said apologetically. He smiled again.

"Sure, sure. You love giving me the screaming customers, don't you?" he laughed, grabbing a headset from his desk and placing it over his head. "Transfer him over." I smiled back at him, relieved that I would no longer have to deal with this particular customer. While I was handling the customer properly, following all the right procedures, I didn't feel up to being yelled at for the remainder of my shift. The events of the weekend had left me feeling less than enthusiastic about everything, and being yelled at certainly wasn't on the top of my want list.

I transferred the call and watched from across the room as Jake handled the call flawlessly. He was a natural at diffusing a situation such as this. No wonder they moved him up the ranks quickly.

Within five minutes, he was walking over to my desk.

"Wow, that was fast," I commented. He shrugged.

"You warmed him up for me. I basically said the exact same thing you did to him, and once I did, he stopped yelling and listened to me. He asked me to apologise to you for being rude before. He said he realized you were just doing your job."

I looked up at him in shock. That was a first.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he said he thought you sounded a bit sad, and knew that he wasn't making things better with his attitude." Wow, customers actually had consciences, after all. Who knew?

Jake took a breath and pulled a chair beside me.

"What's wrong, Bella? You put on a good show, but you really don't seem like yourself today. I mean, even the customers are taking notice..."

I shook my head and looked down at my hands in my lap. "I don't feel like myself today."

"Want to talk about it?" Jake asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I inhaled a breath and let it out.

"You know how I was dating my best friend's brother, right?" Jake nodded and then he realized that I had used the past tense...

"You guys...oh shit. I'm sorry, Bella. Did he say why? I thought he liked you a lot..."

"I thought so, too," I said, feeling the familiar prickle of tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Jake shook his head and tsked.

"What an idiot that guy is." His fists were balled at his sides. It was nice to know that someone else thought that.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll be ok, though."

He patted my back soothingly. "You sure? You can go home now, if you want. I'll tell 'em you were sick. Don't worry about this place, Bella. Take care of yourself."

"No, no. I don't want to go home. I only have another few hours tonight anyway. It'll take my mind off of things."

He cocked his head to the side in disbelief. "Hmm. How about this? Go on your 15 minute break now. Clear your head," he said, sensing that his supervisory duty to make sure I was ok was done.

"Ok. Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, Bella. I hate seeing you sad. I would kick his ass if I knew him."

I had to smirk at Jake's comment.

"But what if the break-up was my fault?" I asked coyly to get a reaction out of Jake. His forehead creased lightly, as if he were confused, and then smoothed out.

"I'm nearly 100% confident it wasn't you, Bella. Guys are dickheads, you know that."

Again, I smiled I could get used to this.

"So go take that break. Get a coffee or something. Then come back prepared to listen to some more annoying customers!" He chuckled, patting my back again and turning to get back to his desk.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Jake," I called to him. He turned to face me, smiled, and nodded.

***

I fell asleep that night with a stinging pain in my heart. This was now the third night that I would have to withstand falling asleep without hearing _his _voice, and it physically hurt. I had been broken up with before, but it wasn't the same. Somehow, nothing I had been subjected to up until that point in my life was the same as the agony I felt. He hadn't ended things because I did anything wrong—at least, that's what he had said. He hadn't ended things because he hated me. Things had just...ended. There was no explanation, no reasoning, no anything.

I still loved him, regardless of the circumstances. I hadn't dreamt up the last two months—both the good and the bad. I didn't imagine that we had fun together, that we shared similar interests, that he had confessed that he was falling for me, too. Things just didn't deteriorate out of the blue. Maybe he had finally realized that he was wasting his time with someone as mediocre as me. Maybe he had found an older woman to fulfill his fantasies in ways that he felt I couldn't. I pictured him going after a 35 year old blonde with big tits, maybe in the beginning stages of an addiction to plastic surgery...

No.

I had to stop thinking like this.

He ended things, and I needed to get over it. He wouldn't call me. He wouldn't attempt to rekindle things.

I needed to stop wasting my time. I would mourn for him, for the loss of our love—or the makings of our love—for a while, and I would eventually move on.

I had to.

Before sleep took me, I vowed to myself that I was going to move on from this soon.

For my own sanity.


	5. Three Weeks

****

**I do not own these characters, although I am tweaking their personalities for my own pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me, pretty please?**

**Sorry about the delay...Thanks for the reviews, and the best one went to:**

**Sunfeathers: **

_Well, this was a very sad chapter! But I'm sure things have to get better before they get worse, right? Bella is so strong - she's obviously heart-broken, but somehow still clear-headed about things. And Edward's just an idiot, lol. I hope he feels REALLY bad about this for a good long while. I wouldn't even mind it so much if Jacob creates some much needed distraction (for Bella) and jealousy (for Edward)._

Keep up the great work! I missed this story and I'm glad you're back. :)

**--_Thanks!!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!! _**

**_Now, on with it! _**

**_********************_**

**BPOV**

Three weeks. They have to have been three of the longest weeks of my life.

The first week was torturous to say the least.

After the first day back at work after the weekend from hell, Jake seemed a bit cautious around me, but I knew he meant well. He avoided the subject of my best friend, her brother, dating, relationships, and really anything that could logically remind me of it all. Instead, he'd try to make me laugh. It got a bit frustrating when every time he'd walk up to my desk, he'd crack a horrible joke. I knew it was his way of making me smile, so I certainly didn't fault him for it. By Thursday, I had had enough.

"So Hell-a, a grasshopper walks into a bar...and says 'ouch'," he had said, trying to contain his own giggles of amusement over the subtle joke. I looked up at him with a smile. That had to be the funnier joke he had told to me all week, and that was pretty sad.

"Good one, Jake," I had commented, smiling slightly at him. I returned my gaze to my computer screen for a moment, hoping he wouldn't unleash the rest of his arsenal on me in that moment.

"I got tonnes of 'em. I could go all night," he had chuckled, obviously proud that I thought his joke was funny.

"I wish you wouldn't," I had muttered under my breath. Little did I know that Jake had almost animal-like hearing. His mouth contorted into a small frown, and I noticed it instantly.

"Oh God, Jake, I—"

"No, it's alright, Bella. They _are_ kinda lame..."

I felt terrible. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I know you're trying to make me smile, but what I really need is a friend right now, not a comedian...Alice and I haven't really talked since Saturday, and I feel like something is missing right now," I sighed, hoping my choice of words didn't hurt Jake's feelings.

Jake had understood right away because there was comprehension in his eyes when I looked up at him.

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Well, if you want, we can hang out after work and just talk. I mean, if that's what you need. I just hate seeing you like a zombie over a guy. Especially a guy like _him,_" there was venom in his voice as he said the last.

"I'd like that, Jake. Just let me know where and I'll meet you there after we close the phone queues down."

A bright smile graced his coffee-coloured face and he nodded. "I know just the place."

***

That night, Jake and I met up at the local pub, Failtes, which was quiet enough for a conversation of worth to take place, but loud enough to have a good time. As was the tradition every Thursday night, it was packed with college students trying to forget the week's events as much as I was. I was 21, so there was no problem getting me in. Thankfully, Jake knew the owner of the pub and he also had no problem getting him in. It didn't hurt that Jake looked like he was 25...

There was a live band playing bar classics and getting the crowd excited. They were pretty good, and didn't butcher any of the songs they were covering.

Jake and I found a booth far enough from the stage that we could hear the music without having it be overpowering. We ordered some nachos and sat listening to the band for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"Bella," Jake began. "How are you, really?"

I sighed. I knew that question was coming. It was easy enough to answer, but judging by the look on his face, Jake wouldn't have just accepted 'fine'.

"Honestly, I don't know," I confessed. "I am so confused right now. He and I had so much fun, and things were going great. Then, suddenly, it's over."

"And there was no hint of why things were ending?" Jake asked.

I shook my head.

"There has to have been _something_...some clue..." Jake seemed to zone out, watching the band play their rendition of 'Underneath it All' by No Doubt. He seemed to snap out of it and face me again.

"Was there anything that changed in the last few weeks with him? I mean, did he do anything out of character? Did you say something different? Did your routine with him change at all?"

"I did tell him that I was falling for him, but he was excited about it and even said it back..."

Jake's jaw fell open. "That's exactly it."

"What's exactly it?"

"That's the reason he let things end the way they did."

I shook my head vehemently. "No way, Jake! He was happy about it. I thought that's what it was at first, too, but that can't be the reason. He was happy. He felt it too, I'm sure of it!"

"I hate telling you you're wrong, but you are. Trust me, Bella. He's a guy. Guys are usually scared of their feelings. Hell, my feelings freak me out sometimes, too."

"You really think that was it?" I asked. He nodded as he stuffed a nacho into his mouth. I sat there, silently pondering what Jake had suggested. It clicked in. He was right. That was the only logical explanation.

"So he was scared of falling for me?" I used the past tense because it was over.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's it. I think he didn't feel it, too, so he hightailed it outta there before things got too hot and heavy. He didn't say it back, did he?"

I paused, trying to remember if he did in fact say it back. He never did.

"No," I said quietly. Were it not for Jake's animal-like hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard my reply amidst the house band belting out the rest of 'Underneath it All'. He did, and sent me a sympathetic look as a response.

"Listen, Bells, I'm sorry about how that asshole treated you, stringing you along like that," he said, scooting his chair closer to mine to face the band. "How about we forget that loser for the rest of the night and enjoy the band's rendition of 'Home for a Rest', huh?" Jake smiled at me. I nodded and returned the smile.

"Sounds good, Jake."

***

The next few days went by fairly slowly as well, although Jake and I talked a lot more at work now that we'd gone to the pub together. We decided to make the pub a weekly outing, so we agreed to go the following Thursday after work. His friendship was filling a void that was left while Alice wasn't calling me. I was grateful to him for his companionship, and I began to appreciate the male perspective on things. While Emmett was always willing to help me out, he was becoming busier and busier; there never seemed to be a right moment to bug him with my problems or questions so I never asked. Jake was showing me how the other side thought and reacted to things, and it was refreshing and insightful to say the least.

By the second week after the fiasco with Alice's brother, I was beginning to think that Alice and I were going to drift apart. I was surprised that she hadn't even emailed me to check up on me.

Wednesday rolled around and my cell phone rang as I was getting into the house after work.

**Alice's House**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella," Alice replied, slightly less enthusiastic than her normal chipper self.

"Hi Alice. How have you been?"

"Good, what about you, hun?" Alice asked.

"Ok, thanks," I waited for her to say something else. She didn't disappoint. It seemed as if the on button was suddenly triggered. I could hear her take a deep breath.

"Bella, I am SO sorry for not calling you last week! I'm such a horrible friend! I know you must have been going through a lot with all that happened and I wasn't there to talk to you about it, but I figured that you didn't need a constant reminder of Ed—"

I had to cut her off there. "Ali, before you say anything further, can we agree never to say his name please?"

The energizer bunny that was Alice took another deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah, sure, sorry," she replied, sounding remorseful.

"But thank you for that run-on sentence of an apology. I missed you, Ali,"

"I missed you too, Bella. What have you been doing with yourself these days?"

"Nothing much, really. I go to school, go to work, come home. Except for Thursday."

"What did you do on Thursday?" she asked.

"I went to the pub with Jake from work."

"Your supervisor?" she asked incredulously.

"He's a year younger than me. And he's really cool."

I could almost hear Alice's head shaking over the phone. "Hmmm..." she mused playfully.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Bella, just be careful."

"Careful? What is there to be careful about? We're having a good time as friends. Nothing more."

"My warning stands, hun. Just be careful. I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you're hot stuff. Now that the loser living in my house who is four years older than me has let you slip through his athletic fingers, placing you back on the market, I'll have to start beating off guys with a stick again!" my eloquent best friend intellectually commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...hey, why don't you come out tomorrow when we go to the pub? You can get to know him better!" I said enthusiastically.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

"Your loss. What about Friday? Want to go to Starbucks after work?"

"Now that, I'll do! Same time as always?"

I nodded, smiling. "Definitely."

***

By the time week three rolled around, things were beginning to get back to normal, but it still felt as if things were dragging along, if that was even possible. At least it felt possible to me. Nothing moved, nothing changed. At school, I handed in assignments and got none back, and at work it felt as if I was repeating the same frustrating information over and over again to different clients. The one difference was Jake.

It was as if the first pub outing had changed our dynamic. Now he seemed more confident of our friendship, as if he had any reason to be doubtful before. Our Thursday night outings to Failtes were fast becoming the highlight of my week, not only for the outing, but to be spending time with Jake.

He was thoughtful and considerate. Always the gentleman, he'd never order until I had finished ordering, opened doors for me, pulled out chairs for me, and the rest of the other sort of gentlemanly gestures that I see in the movies. Our conversations were never about him—or at least, they started out that way. He wanted to know all there was to know about me. I ended up always returning the favour and asking him loads of questions, too, trying to understand Jake as much as I could.

I learned that he had an older sister, but she died before he was born. His mother had also died some time ago, and he lived with his father Billy, who was confined to a wheelchair. Upon learning this information, I began understanding where parts of his personality were built. For example, his responsibility came from having to help his dad on a daily basis. It couldn't be easy doing so many chores at a young age. His sense of humour came from his need to move past all the tragedy that he faced over the course of his life thus far. It was his coping mechanism.

The house band was exceptional that Thursday. They did a cover of 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond that got the entire pub on their feet and singing along, even those who didn't know the words. The best part was during the chorus, when the entire pub would sing, 'Sweeeet Caroline..." and then scream out 'ba ba ba' while banging their fists on the counters, or throwing their hands in the air. It was a riot to watch and it was incredible that a ridiculous song like that would get a pub full of people to sing and dance alongside perfect strangers.

When it was time to call it a night, Jake walked me to my truck.

I gave him my customary hug, reserved only for true friends, and was about to pull out my keys from my pocket when I felt his hand resting on my shoulder lightly. I turned my head toward him and looked at him curiously.

"Bella, um," he began. "Listen, I know that we work together, and—"

"And you're my supervisor," I smirked, causing him to match my smirk.

"Yeah, but I really like you. You're funny, and sweet, and really cute, and we have a great time together."

I nodded my understanding, because the words seemed to have escaped me. I took a breath and released it with the hopes that he would continue.

"So, can I take you out sometime? Like on a real date, not to Failtes?"

I mulled his words over in my head for a split second before realizing that he was absolutely right. We _did _have fun together...I had vowed to move on, and that was exactly what I intended to do.

Starting now.

"I'd like that, Jake. Except—"

"Except what?" he asked, looking as though I had just run over his puppy.

"Except that I'd prefer to pay for my own dinner or movie or whatever we decide to do."

He exhaled a breath I didn't know he had been holding and smiled that boyish grin I was beginning to love.

"I think I can handle that. Well, maybe a few times," he laughed. "So, when's Hell-a free this week for a _real _date?" His confidence was growing.

"How about Saturday?" I asked.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "I guess we'll figure out the details at work, then?" he asked.

Something occurred to me just then, and it must have shown on my face, because Jake frowned.

"What?" he questioned.

"We can't go out. You're my supervisor. They don't allow it," I stated, highly disappointed. He shook his head and smiled slyly, reminding me of the Cheshire cat.

"They _frown upon it_. They can't tell people who they can or cannot date. Besides, it's our business, not anyone else's," he took my hand and smiled again. "One date. We'll see how it goes from there."

I sighed. I had to admit that it _could _work.

"Ok," I giggled at his persistence.

"So we'll talk tomorrow at work?"

"Of course. When do we not?" I giggled again at the absurdity of his question.

"Hey! Just checking. Who knows? You might conveniently forget that we had this conversation tomorrow," he joked.

I shook my head. "Yeah right. No way of that happening."

"Good, cuz I know where you work!" Jake laughed, releasing my hand and using the same hand to pat me lightly on the back in true Jake-style.

As I drove out of the parking lot and back home in my beat-up old truck, I had to smile at the events that had transpired over the course of the week. Alice and I were speaking again, which was always a relief to me, and Jake had actually asked me out on a date.

I wasn't going to lie; that boy was fine. He stood at least 4 inches taller than me, was muscular in all the right places, and his smile was growing on me quickly. Could I see us dating? I couldn't tell. I was still in mourning over the other Cullen, but the vow I made to myself didn't allow for any more time devoted to mourning something that was never meant to be. I needed to give Jake a try and enjoy myself. Besides, Alice's brother—because I still had a difficult time even thinking of his name—wasn't mourning over me. I was sure of that. I now needed to let myself enjoy the things that could pass me by if I wasn't careful. Sure, Jake didn't exactly make my heart jump into my throat at the touch of his hand on mine, but I was sure that in time, he would. He only needed to be given the chance.

_Well, this was a very sad chapter! But I'm sure things have to get better before they get worse, right? Bella is so strong - she's obviously heart-broken, but somehow still clear-headed about things. And Edward's just an idiot, lol. I hope he feels REALLY bad about this for a good long while. I wouldn't even mind it so much if Jacob creates some much needed distraction (for Bella) and jealousy (for Edward)._

Keep up the great work! I missed this story and I'm glad you're back. :)


	6. Assumptions

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. This story is written for entertainment, not profit...don't sue me. Pretty please?**_

Thanks to everyone for your reviews :)

Yet again, thanks to Meghan for beta'ing.

* * *

I decided to get excited over Saturday night. I was going to get primped and there was only one person I trusted with the primping: Alice.

*****

When Alice and I met for coffee the next evening, I told her all about Jake and my friendship and how he had asked me out for the following evening. We agreed upon going to Port Angeles and playing mini-putt. If there was time after the game, we'd grab something to eat.

Strangely, Alice wasn't the least bit impressed with Jake, even though I was telling her all of the awesome things about him. Not once did she say, 'he sounds nice', or 'I'd love to meet him'. Instead, the only comments out of her mouth were, 'cool', 'that's interesting', but in the most disinterested voice imaginable. Begrudgingly, she agreed to play Bella Barbie to help me prepare for the date; she would never turn down a chance to doll me up.

**EPOV**

I heard my pixie of a little sister's voice through the wall separating our rooms. She was clearly on the phone. Judging by the tone of her voice, I only needed one guess to figure out who she was talking with. I sighed, knowing it was no longer any of my business to know anything about Bella, but still aching to know nonetheless. It had been nearly a month since I had heard any news about her at all. It was my fault that she had been hurt so horribly, so I had absolutely no right to inquire about her whatsoever.

From what I gathered, Alice had been trying desperately to conceal her conversations with Bella from me. She would go to another room, or ask that Bella call Alice back once she was in another room. I know this whole situation was difficult for all of us, but treating Bella's calls as if they were top-secret must be tiring to say the least...

Absently, I walked out of my bedroom and walked past the bathroom in which Alice was now doing her hair in front of the mirror. From the three seconds I had to see her face before walking past the open door of the bathroom, I saw her cell phone securely lodged between her ear and her shoulder. She spoke easily as she pulled her hair straightener through a length of hair.

"Bella, honestly, I can help you get ready for tonight," she commented. I stopped as soon as I passed the bathroom and listened for the rest of the conversation. Yes, I was eavesdropping, but I needed to hear the rest of the story for my sanity. _Get ready for tonight? What's happening tonight?_ The little green monster within urged me to stay rooted in my spot and continue to listen in.

Alice paused.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. What are you guys going to do, again?" Another pause. "Oh, that's right. That sounds like fun. I know just the outfit for that!" she exclaimed. I heard her place the straightener on the bathroom countertop.

"Ok, I'll be over there in about an hour. See you then, hun," she answered, snapping her cell phone shut moments afterward. Since the conversation was over, I thought I'd simply walk away without Alice knowing I had heard.

My mistake.

"How much did you hear?" Alice called from the washroom.

Busted.

I cringed and stepped toward the bathroom to meet her wrath. She had resumed straightening her hair, pulling the straightening iron through a chunk of hair slowly and meticulously, then assessing the success of the job and finding another chunk of hair. At that moment, I was eternally grateful that I was not a woman.

"Uh," I began, feeling flustered at being caught listening in on my sister's conversation.

"I know you know it was Bella on the phone, so cut the crap, Edward," she commented, her eyes never leaving her reflection in the mirror as she straightened her hair.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Not much," I answered honestly. Alice frowned. I didn't know whether it was because of my answer or because she appeared to have to go over a few strands of hair a few times with the straightening iron.

"You know it's not nice to purposely listen in on other people's conversations," Alice stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I nodded.

"I know, but I overheard," I mumbled.

Alice shook her head and I could distinctly see a smile growing on her face. She was enjoying making me squirm. She put the straightening iron down on the countertop and faced me for the first time during this conversation.

"Well, whatever you want to know about what Bella's doing tonight, I'm not going to tell you," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. A twinkle appeared in her eye. I knew that look; it was the look she got when she was about to do something she knew she shouldn't. That same look had appeared when she used to ask me to drive her to meet up with a guy before Carlisle and Esme allowed her to date.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself...at the mini-putt centre in Port Angeles at 8 tonight..."

"Alice, honestly, I—" It didn't hit me that Alice had just told me Bella's exact plans until after I began my sentence. "Whoa. What? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are hopeless, that's why. You mope around here for weeks now, and the second you think that I have any information about Bella, your mood changes instantly. I hate Emoward. He's boring and annoying as hell."

I hated when she added a prefix to my name like that. But she was right.

"Maybe, but I don't think Bella would appreciate you telling me her plans."

Alice went back to unplugging the straightening iron from the socket and ran her hand down her hair a few times to make sure she had done a good job no doubt. Her focus returned to me.

"She has a date, Edward."

My heart sank. If it could sink any further, that is. My sister must have seen the look on my face because she continued her thought.

"While I think it's a good thing to be moving on, I don't know about this guy. I'm not getting a great feeling about him. And I haven't even met him before..." My sister and her _feelings_.

Alice stepped closer to me and put a hand on my arm. "Look, I know I shouldn't be interfering, but my gut tells me that the stars planned a lot more time for you two than just a couple of months," she said, motioning for us to step out of the bathroom. I stepped back, allowing her to exit, and then followed her to her room, wanting above all that she continue. What did she mean?

Once we were in her room, she sat on her bed and tapped the spot beside her for me to sit there. I stepped toward the bed and took my seat.

"I don't know what happened in your mind to just let her go like that, but I can tell that you regret it, at least subconsciously." My sister, the psychic. Still, I remained silent. "And I still think it's not too late for you two. Tonight could be the turning point." Her face suddenly grew serious. "Either you beg her to take you back, or you let her go on this date and quite possibly ruin her life."

Always the drama queen, Alice was. She took a breath, allowing me the time I needed to process what she had said. A part of me wanted to do just what she had suggested—drive over the Port Angeles, find Bella, and apologise for everything I had done. The more rational part of me knew that would be completely unfair to her because she was legitimately trying to move on and my presence would either scare her or anger her. I let out a breath.

"I'll think about it, Alice," I decided, standing up from my seat and turning back. "Thanks for the information, sis." With that, I walked out of my sister's bedroom, still undecided as to what I was going to do.

**BPOV**

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella. How is everything?"

"Good. What are you up to?"

"Straightening my hair. I'm going out tonight. What are you doing?"

"Just trying to figure out what to wear for my date."

"What?" Alice almost sounded hurt. "I thought you wanted me to help you."

"You really don't have to, Ali," I said, remembering how she had acted when I mentioned Jake the night before.

"Bella, honestly, I can help you get ready for tonight," Alice said, sounding annoyed that I hadn't assumed she would come to help me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you..."

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. What are you guys going to do, again?"

"We're going to Port Angeles, to that mini-putt place on Main Street. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right. That sounds like fun. I know just the outfit for that!" Alice suddenly sounded a lot more excited. Once she envisioned something, it became more concrete for her, and she was able to get enthusiastic about it. She was definitely a visual person.

"Ok, I'll be over there in about an hour. See you then, hun."

After I hung up, I became a little more excited about the date. I enjoyed mini-putting, and I enjoyed spending time with Jake, so it was a win-win situation. Plus, now that I knew that Alice was going to doll me up, I wouldn't look like I was trying too hard to impress him. I put my fashion sense in Alice's hands, and it was safer there than anywhere else!

*****

Alice showed up at around 6 to help me pick an outfit for my first real date with Jake.

She chose to dress me up in a simple red tank top and a pair of dark jeans with my Pumas. My hair was left down and wavy, and she put the finishing touches on me using a bit of pink lip gloss and brown mascara to accentuate my eyes.

Jake came to pick me up around 7:40. Right before that, I took another look in the mirror and was relieved that I looked better than normal, but not dressed up. After all, this was a casual date.

Jake knocked on the door lightly. I was two steps ahead of him, and already had the doorknob in my hand when he knocked. Our eyes met and we both smiled genuinely at each other. His eyes sized me up quickly and his grin grew wider.

"Wow, Bella," Jake said quietly. "You look really nice."

I must have blushed because my face felt hot. I looked up at his smiling face and returned the smile.

"Thanks, Jake. You do, too."

He did. He wore a black leather jacket with a white stripe down the left arm. Under that, he wore a black tee shirt and dark jeans. He let his shoulder-length hair down. It was straight and nearly jet black. It complemented his russet-coloured face perfectly. I had never noticed it before. I was taking notice now, though. In his hand, he held a helmet. A motorcycle helmet...

He had driven to my house on his motorcycle. I felt my eyes widen at the thought. He grinned, obviously proud that I had noticed how well he had dressed, and the fact that he was holding a helmet. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"About this," he raised the hand that held the helmet. "I hope you don't mind. I was actually hoping you'd like to take a ride on it tonight, since the weather is perfect for my bike." I looked over at the motorcycle parked on the road. I didn't know the brand name, but it looked like something out of the Fast and the Furious. It was painted bright red and had various fast-looking streaks across the side. Hanging off the handlebar, I saw another helmet dangling. He had been prepared in case I agreed.

"Um," I began, unsure of my answer. I had always wanted to try riding his bike, but this was a surprise.

"We don't have to, you know. I could drive back home and pick up my car. Or..."

I shook my head. "No, there's no need to do that. Just as long as you promise to not pull any crazy stunts, we'll take the bike."

He beamed and nodded. "Awesome!" He handed me the helmet he was holding. "This one is for you, then. Mine is on the bike." He waved toward the bike. "After you, milady," he mused.

*****

Jake was true to our agreement; he drove carefully and was not as reckless as I knew he regularly was on his bike. I held onto him so tight that I think I may have caused a bruise on his midsection. After a few minutes of riding, however, I became more comfortable and less scared. I enjoyed the ride a hell of a lot more, and loosened my grip ever so slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jake called out to me when we stopped at a red light. I smiled.

"Definitely. You?"

He chuckled. "Hell yes. I have a beautiful woman clinging onto me. I'd say I'm in heaven."

When we arrived at our destination, the Mini-Putt Centre, Jake unsnapped his helmet and helped me down from the bike, wrapping a big arm around my waist to help my balance. I must admit that I was a bit shaky getting off of the bike, and stumbled as I tried to jump off, but within a few moments, I was fine. Jake helped me take off the helmet. Once it was off, he slid the strap over the handlebar and placed a hand on my lower back.

"You alright?" he asked, concern washing over his features. I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm not the most graceful person around. But I'm fine, thanks," I paused. "And if I forget to tell you later, I had a blast tonight," I smiled sweetly at him, meaning every word. He returned my smile and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. It was a warm and gentle hug, filled with unsaid words and unexpressed feelings. The hug said it all. As I returned the hug, Jake whispered, "Ditto, Bella."

When the hug ended, Jake flashed his smile at me and pointed to the building where the mini-putting took place.

"Let's mini-putt?" I nodded and we walked side by side towards the building.

Just then, I heard a car squeal and take off down the street. I only had enough time to see a silver streak zoom by us. Jake didn't notice the speed demon and continued to walk oblivious to it.

*****

**EPOV**

I left the house with plenty of time to spare before 8pm. In all honesty, I wanted to give myself just enough time so as not to appear to be a stalker hiding out in my car, waiting for my ex-girlfriend.

As soon as Alice planted the idea in my head that I should go to Port Angeles and "bump into" Bella while she was on her date, I began plotting my cover story. I called Jasper to come with me, to make the cover all the more plausible, but he was busy. Something about a girl that he'd been talking to. I didn't get the details because I was so preoccupied with the possibility of seeing Bella that night.

The only cover story I had come up with was that I was picking something up from the book store down the street, since Forks' book store was known to have a shitty selection.

I knew exactly which putting place they were going to, as it was the most popular. It was one of those with psychedelic paint all over the place and black lights beaming everywhere.

I got to Main Street at a quarter to eight and parallel parked the car. Waiting absolutely killed me. I sat in the car for a few minutes, fiddling with the radio but finding nothing on the radio that I liked. I shut the car off completely and unbuckled my seat belt.

It was then that I saw a Kawasaki bike with shiny red paint park only four spots ahead of me. Both riders had long hair that came out of the back of their helmets. The driver, a tall darker skinned guy got off the bike and helped the other rider off. I realized right away that the other rider was Bella—how could I not recognize that beautiful body and the soft, flowing hair that she shook once she took the helmet off.

They exchanged a few words and smiles as the guy helped steady Bella as she got off the bike, and then they hugged. There was so much emotion in that hug. Bella even shut her eyes tightly and smiled as he wrapped her up in his big arms.

That was all I needed to see. The resolve was gone. She looked entirely too happy. I couldn't bear to interfere.

I turned on my car again and peeled out of my parking spot.

Maybe Alice had been right; maybe fate had originally had another plan for us, but fate didn't realize what a fuck up I was, and how ungratefully I would smack away the gift she had given me in the form of Bella.

I got home in record time, stomped up to my room, and shut the door.

Alice wasn't far behind.

"What happened? Did you talk to her?" she blurted as she came into my room and closed the door behind me. By this point, I had already flopped myself on the bed, belly down, and my head was firmly encased by my pillow.

"Nope," I said with a pop.

I felt Alice sit down on the bed beside me.

"Why not?" she asked. Her voice wasn't reproachful, just concerned. It almost sounded like she had taken some vocal lessons from Mom.

"She's happy, Alice. That's why. I can't do that to her."

"How can you possibly know that unless you speak to her?" Her tone was still gentle, questioning.

"I saw her with that guy. He's tall and looks Native American. They were hugging."

"So?" Alice asked, her gentle tone disappearing briefly, only to be replaced by a higher pitch.

"So…" I couldn't finish my thought.

"So you assume that they are serious and she's happy?" Now she sounded critical, with the end of that sentence going higher in pitch.

I nodded into my pillow. I realized that I was acting like a spoiled 5 year old, so I rose from the bed and sat beside Alice instead to continue the conversation upright.

"You know what they say about assuming," Alice chided.

"So call me an ass, then. I just couldn't storm in on their happy moment and demand that she take me back. It just didn't feel right."

Alice shook her head dismissively. "It's your life. And it's her life, too. But just do yourself a favour and consider your _own_ happiness once in a while, brother." She got up and walked out of my room without another word.

**BPOV**

During our mini-putting game, Jake claimed that he let me beat him. Unfortunately for him, I knew the truth was that I just didn't send each and every ball careening across the room with excess force. I knew how to handle my putter.

After the game, we were a bit hungry, so we decided upon a small family restaurant just a few steps away from the putting place. We took our seats and ordered. The conversation was easy and light. We discussed some of the recent changes at work, a few of our co-workers, and the parking situation at our building.

Once the food arrived, we ate quietly. Jake asked me questions about my home life, my parents, my brother, and my friends, and I answered them briefly, not going into too much detail. Jake didn't pry, for which I was grateful. I didn't think my life was that interesting, anyway.

We hopped back on the bike, stuffed and smiling.

Jake pulled up in front of my house and turned off the engine. He placed his hands on either side of my waist and took on my weight as I stepped down from the bike. He then helped me take off my helmet and slid it on the handlebar.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he murmured, pushing a bit of hair behind my ear. I started walking to my door and felt his hand press gently at the small of my back. When we reached my door, I turned and looked up. I hadn't realized just how tall he was until I noticed how far up I had to look to meet his eyes. In return, he seemed to hunch down ever so slightly to help me look at him a bit more comfortably.

"This was great," I began. "Thanks for the ride, and _allowing_ me to kick your ass at mini-putt," I added jokingly, using air quotation marks when I said _allowing_. He snickered playfully.

"Sure, sure. You just seemed so excited when you shot that birdie in the first hole that I couldn't dash your hopes by winning on the rest of the holes," he smirked and leaned down towards me, narrowing the gap between us by inches until he was nearly nose to nose with me. He gently placed a hand on my cheek and his look turned thoughtful.

"I love to see you smile, Bella. I hope to make you smile a lot more. That is, if you'll let me."

My breathing became erratic as he said these words. My smile never left my face, however. I hadn't been expecting that Jake had a romantic side, but here it was in all its glory. And it was aimed at me. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks at his touch.

"I'd like that," I whispered, unsure of my voice. His smile grew and touched his eyes in a way that was so endearing to me.

His gaze never left my eyes. It appeared he was searching for validation for his next move. He seemed to find it and leaned in ever closer and rested his soft lips on mine chastely. It was sweet and matched the endearing look I had found in his eyes only moments before. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the emotion seeping from this kiss.

Jake was grateful to me that I had agreed to this date, and he seemed to be even more grateful that I had okayed a second date with him in the very near future.

More than that, though, his kiss held promise and hope.

A moment after it began, it was over, and Jake was still holding my face in one of his strong hands, stroking it softly with the pad of his thumb.

"I'll see you on Monday at work, Bella." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Well," I said, causing him to turn back around. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow, too…"

His smile grew even more than I thought was possible. "That sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, then."

"Sounds good." I smiled and waved as he walked back to his bike, noticeably walking happier than before.

My parents were already in bed when I got home. As I snuck by their bedroom, I heard Rene call, "Did you have fun, Bells?"

"Sure did, Mom," I called back.

"Great to hear, sweetie. Good night," she replied.

"Night, Mom."

I got ready for bed and put on my favourite PJ's. I read a little of my favourite book before allowing myself to fall asleep.

I slept a bit more comfortably than I had since things had ended with Alice's brother. I had something to begin to look forward to, unlike the previous few weeks. I was sure that Jake liked me; to what extent he liked me, that had yet to be seen. I knew I wouldn't be looking for that four-letter word anytime soon, but perhaps when things felt right, maybe Jake would grow on me enough that I would feel like I could love him. After all, he was incredibly good-looking, a responsible son, and a sweet guy. He was the total package. While I knew I wasn't entirely over Edward, I knew it would be incredibly foolish of me to let Jake pass me by without at least giving him a chance.

After kissing him, a kiss that had been incredibly pleasant, I knew I could allow myself to like Jake more than I currently did. I knew that his feelings were pretty strong for me already.

Would it be wrong for me to allow it to continue, knowing that I still carried a torch for someone else? Maybe Jake would help me forget him. Maybe I could allow myself to fall for Jake, thus effectively forgetting about the other guy who showed so much interest in me and then let it die so quickly.

It was still early with Jake, but I knew that I could do all those things and more.

When I woke up that morning, I made another vow to myself: I would not let Edward—I finally allowed myself to think of his name—control my future relationship.

I vowed that I would be over Edward, and I set about to make that a reality.


	7. Not So Shocking Developments

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. This story is written for entertainment, not profit...don't sue me. Pretty please?**_

Thanks to everyone for your reviews :)

Yet again, thanks to Meghan for beta'ing.

* * *

Things were really good with Jake.

Really good.

I had to admit to myself that Jake had completely surprised me and been one of the sweetest guys I had ever known, let alone dated.

We had a lot of fun together. We went out to dinner, we bowled, and we mini-putted as well as often going out for drinks at Failte's. There was never a shortage of fun things to do together. He was so laid back and care-free that he would go along with every activity I suggested to him. He had told me early on that, as long as he and I were spending time together, he couldn't care less what we were doing.

Needless to say, Jake was fast becoming one of my favourite people.

He could tell when I needed to talk, when I needed cheering up after a shitty day at work, when I needed validation, or when I needed to be right about something. I started wondering if he had been a woman in a past life for all of the knowledge he had about us and our needs. Well, at least _my _needs.

Jake was a fabulous listener, too. I always knew he was paying close attention to me because he actually asked me questions about what I had just said, wanting to know more information about it.

About three weeks after we started dating, I was working my regular shift at the call centre with Jake when my stomach began to hurt, much in the way cramps would feel to me.

Had I counted the days wrong?

I looked at the calendar hanging in my cubicle and realized that I had forgotten that Aunt Flo was scheduled to arrive that day. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for her visit.

Within ten minutes, I was scrambling to find someone who had Midol and some comfort food. No one had either. My luck precisely.

At the moment I was contemplating calling my mom to have her bring something for me, Jake walked up to my desk. He read the look on my face as pain and quickened his pace towards me. Once there, he crouched down to my level and asked "What's wrong, Bells?" in a sweet and concerned voice.

"Ugh," I started, my cramps worsening slightly after Jake's inquiry into my condition. "It's my stomach."

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p,' hoping that he would figure it out without my having to say the exact reason for my pain aloud.

Realization set in and his mouth formed an O.

"Got it," he said quietly, nodding. "Have you taken anything for it?"

"No, I didn't come prepared at all,"

"Do you want to go home, hun? You haven't taken a sick day yet this year."

"No, Jake. Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm sure going home sick because of cramps would set the Women's Rights Movement back at least a few years," I said, trying to stick it out and appear strong, though I had a feeling I was failing terribly.

"Bells, you just got here an hour ago. I hate to see you in pain." His face scrunched up with worry. It was sweet of him to be so concerned about me, even though it was useless because, unless he had a bottle of pain killers in his back pocket, I was doomed to pain until I got home from work.

He patted my shoulder gently and rose with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll be right back."

With that, he walked towards his desk, sat down, and grabbed his telephone. From where I was sitting, I could only make out that Jake was on the phone, but his conversation was unintelligible. A moment later, he was smiling up at me and went back to work at his desk.

I was confused, but the pain and the calls I received took my mind off of my puzzlement.

About fifteen minutes later, Jake came up to me, still wearing a gentle smile and carrying a plastic bag. He dropped the bag on my desk before me and pressed a button on my phone so that I wouldn't receive calls temporarily.

"What's this, Jake?"

"My sister came and dropped this off. I asked her to bring me a few things," he said proudly. He opened the bag and started taking things out of it, naming them as he went. "Midol, a bottle of water to wash it down, a granola bar, a banana for potassium, one of these warm pad things from the pharmacy, and a bagel with cream cheese." He looked slightly embarrassed as he mentioned the final item in the bag. He didn't take it out, just pointed to it. "And, uh, some, uh, pads."

I must have turned all shades of red because Jake's smile grew wider when his eyes met mine.

"Is this ok?" he asked carefully. I nodded. I couldn't believe that Jake had really asked his sister to bring comfort items for me in my time of monthly need....

"You actually called your sister to get this stuff?" I asked almost incredulously. He nodded.

"Well, when you live with your sister, you notice a few things. She usually has a few things handy when Mother Nature comes a callin'," Jake replied easily. I must have been staring at him like he'd grown a new head. He just chuckled and patted my shoulder again.

"Take the Midol, babe," he suggested quietly, most likely so that our colleagues wouldn't hear him calling me 'babe.'

"And take a few minutes before getting back on the phones. I hope all this helps you feel better." With that, he smiled warmly again and walked back to his own desk.

Almost in a daze, I swallowed one of the pills in the bottle and gulped down some water to wash it down. I took a good look at the things Jake had taken out of the bag from his sister, and almost couldn't believe Jake had done this. I felt my lips pulling up into a smile at the thought that he actually wanted me to feel better and would go through the embarrassment of asking his sister for 'womanly things' in an effort to do just that. Most guys would just tell me to suck it up and take a pill. Emmett did on various occasions. But Jake was proving to be different than most guys.

He was attentive, he was interested in my well-being, and he never made my problems seem little like some guys would.

And all of this had only taken a month of dating to be learned.

*****

The night of our one-month anniversary, we were both stuck working, which was bittersweet. We made up for it by making plans to go to Failte's after work.

When quitting time rolled around, Jake and I walked out of the elevator and towards our cars. We didn't hold hands at work because, while it was still only _frowned upon_ that we were dating, our older female colleagues were sure to start complaining that I was receiving preferential treatment, the sheer thought of which was just ridiculous. Regardless, I was almost positive that they would find something wrong with our dating.

Instead of having to deal with their watchful eyes and snide remarks regarding our personal relationship, we decided to keep it quiet.

No one at work needed to know, anyway. Besides, flirting at work while no one was watching had a thrill to it. Now I understood the appeal of office romances....

"So," I began as we walked towards my car, looking around to make sure no one else was around but him. "You following me to Failte's, or...."

Jake smiled his toothy grin and said, "Nope. Bells, I made reservations elsewhere tonight. After all, it's not every night that we celebrate a milestone like this."

I was a bit surprised because he knew I didn't care for surprises much. "Jake," I nearly whined. "I hope whatever you planned isn't very expensive—"

"Don't worry about that. Sorry about the change in plans. I know you hate surprises, but I think you'll like this place. Please?" he asked, taking my hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "And it's not overly fancy, so relax."

He looked down at me with the gentlest look on his face. I couldn't say no to a look like that, especially while it graced Jake's face.

I sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I'll just _have _to go along with it. For you."

"Perfect!" Jake nearly squealed excitedly. Still holding my hand, he started walking back to his car. "Let's take my car." I agreed and followed his lead.

Jake took us to Gino's Ristorante, just outside of Port Angeles. It was a restaurant that Jake and I had passed a few times on our dates but had never stopped in to eat at. I had gone so far as to check out their menu online, and had even told Jake about it. It was my guess that he had taken my comments about the restaurant as a hint. It turned out to be a wonderful hint, because the food there was incredibly satisfying and tasty, and the atmosphere was not loud and in-your-face as a lot of the restaurants in town. All in all, it was yet another great dinner with Jake.

After we finished our meals, we asked the waitress for a desert menu and selected a slice of New York-style cheesecake. While the waitress placed our order, Jake pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

My name was written on the front of it in his distinctive print.

"What's this, Jake?" I asked, lifting the envelope off the table.

"Just open it, Bells."

Inside, there was a card reserved for anniversaries. Inside, I saw Jake's writing once again, but these words touched me.

_Bella, _

_Today marks our one-month anniversary. I hope there are many more months after this, because I am quickly realizing how dead my life was without you in it. You are the best thing that's happened to me. I hope you know that I would do anything I can to make you happy. _

_Thank you for being with me. _

_Happy one month anniversary._

_Love,_

_Jake._

"Jake," I began. "That's so sweet. Thank you," I said, wiping my eyes of some moisture I felt as discreetly as possible. He noticed nonetheless and smirked.

"Bells, there's no need to cry. I'm no English major, but my writing isn't _that _bad!" He stood up and took a seat beside me instead of in front of me and put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart. It was beating pretty quickly. He must be nervous about something still, I thought.

"Babe," I said, looking up at him. "What's wrong? Your heart is pounding."

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, looking down at me sweetly. Before he could say what he needed to say, the waitress came back with our cheesecake, effectively disrupting his train of thought apparently, because his heart slowed its pounding and he seemed to be more relaxed as we ate.

Jake insisted on paying for this anniversary dinner and we walked to the car, hand in hand.

He dropped me back off at my car, but made no move to leave.

"Bells," he began, turning to face me. "I wanted to tell you something." Jake looked worried. In our month of dating, I had never seen him look anxious or so worried before.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, touching his face, wanting to smooth out the lines of worry that came through with the expression he wore. He gripped my wrist gently and smiled.

"Everything ok?" I asked. Jake nodded and wrapped me immediately in a hug. I could feel his hands rubbing circles on my back.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," he whispered softly into my ear. "There's no other way to describe what I feel for you, Bells." He released me from the embrace and linked his fingers around mine and stroked the back of my hand with the pad of this thumb. It felt so soothing. I wasn't exactly shocked that he felt this way, but I was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that he had actually said it. He turned his head to level his gaze with mine. The look in his eyes nearly melted my heart - sincerity and hope, mingled with a hint of passion. I opened my mouth to reply, but none of my voice decided to come out. He must have noticed because he continued his confession.

"I know we've only been dating for a month, but I know that I love you," he paused. "You don't have to say anything. You don't even have to say it back. I would completely understand it. But—"

I cut off his next sentence with my lips pressed against his. I wasn't entirely ready to say it yet, but I knew the day would come when I'd be fully comfortable to return his feelings. Until that day, I would be content hearing of his affection for me every day. Those three little words awoke a part of me I thought was dormant forever the day Alice's brother—because I still couldn't bring myself to say his name—decided to allow me to leave without a fight.

After making out for another ten minutes while standing outside of our cars in the deserted parking lot, we said goodnight and parted ways, promising that the first one home would call the other.

I drove home with a smile on my face that hurt after a while.

*****

It wasn't too late when I got home, and I was surprised to see Emmett's Jeep parked on the driveway at home. I loved my brother, but he was a bit of a stranger to the house sometimes. Weeks would go by sometimes without the two of us ever crossing paths. Not only was it due to my work schedule and school, but also because Emmett wasn't a relationship type of guy, and tested the waters out quite often, frequenting bars and local hot-spots with his friends almost nightly.

Renee and Charlie weren't exactly thrilled with that, but Emmett was nearly 27 years old, and didn't need to check in with them.

I went up the stairs and prepared myself for bed. First, though, my nightly routine wasn't complete without checking my email.

As my laptop worked its way toward life, I changed for bed and brushed my teeth.

By the time I returned, my computer was ready and waiting for my commands. I checked my email, finding nothing of interest. I checked my online banking account, and then turned the computer off. As I was putting the computer away, I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Hey, geek, you decent?" Emmett asked from the door.

"Yeah, come in."

He opened the door and walked over to my desk where I was shutting down the computer.

"Hey, you just get home from work now?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It was Jake's and my one month anniversary, and we went out to eat."

"Lame," Emmett joked, smacking me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing.... I was wondering, since you and Jake are together, that maybe you might want to meet Rosalie sometime next week. Maybe we can go out to dinner together," he said quietly, almost embarrassedly.

"Who?" I asked, unsure if I heard a name in the middle of that sentence that I didn't recognize.

Emmett sighed, his discomfort at repeating himself clear. "Rosalie. This girl I've been seeing for a few weeks now."

This was a real shocker, since Emmett wasn't known for mushiness and romance, never mind double dates with his little sister.

"Oh," I replied, though I couldn't contain my surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he started, sitting on my bed. "I really like this girl, sis. It'll mean a lot if you met her and maybe even liked her."

"Wow. I've never met any of your conquests...I mean, dates, before. This is a big step, Em."

He nodded uncomfortably, recognizing the fact that usually these girls he dated were thought of as 'conquests.' "Yeah. I'm telling you - Rose is great. She's exactly my type," Emmett gushed, smiling all the while. And here I was, thinking his type was 'breathing' and 'with a rack.'

"Uh, alright. How about next Saturday?"

Emmett beamed at me. "Yeah, that sounds good. Any place you can think of?"

"Well, Jake just took me to Gino's in Port Angeles tonight. The food was awesome. And it wasn't overly pricey," I added.

Emmett nodded and grinned. "Perfect. And don't worry; dinner will be on me for both of you. Thanks, sis," Em said, stepping out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I sat there dumbfounded at his generosity and his revelation. What a night it had been. First, Jake confesses his love for me, which I wasn't entirely shocked about, and then Emmett comes into my room, looking completely smitten over this Rosalie girl.

It was a welcome change, though, seeing my brother gushing over a girl. Usually, I never heard much about his dates unless I accidentally heard him discussing his plans on the phone with his buddies, and what I overheard sometimes made me wonder about my brother.

Hopefully, this girl would stick around, because seeing my brother smile like that was a great thing.

I told Jake about the dinner, and he smiled and agreed to the double date happily. I was pretty sure he took it as a sign that we were getting more serious. I guess it would be a pretty good assumption, since he had only seen my brother in passing. I didn't mind it at all. Jake was a welcome change to my life.

That week passed so quickly, probably because I was really looking forward to meeting Rosalie. Emmett seemed to glow, if guys could glow, whenever he described her. Something told me that this meeting would be very important to Emmett.

That Friday night after work, I went straight home because I had an assignment that needed working on, and Saturday would be spent with Jake all day, and then dinner with Emmett, Rosalie, and more Jake in the evening. I was able to finish about half of the necessary research for the assignment before calling it a night. I would complete the rest of the assignment on Sunday.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**EPOV**

It was a Friday night, like so many recent Fridays. I was home, lying on my bed, watching an episode from season two of 'Two and a Half Men.' I hadn't really been out since Bella and I stopped dating, and that was a little under two months ago. I felt no real need to. Sure, I played the sports I did before, and I still went to work, but even I had to admit to myself that I had been moping more than normal lately.

As the final episode on the first disc came to an end, I heard my cell phone going off. Lazily, I reached for it and caught the name on the screen: Jasper.

"Hey," I answered.

"Dude, we're going to the bar in Port Angeles tonight. You in?"

I contemplated that for a moment before answering. "Uh, that's ok. I'm a bit busy right now," I replied, hoping my answer would placate Jasper just enough.

"Bullshit. Busy doing what? Having a private party with Palm-ela and her five daughters?" he scoffed.

"No--"

"Listen, get off your bed, get dressed, and I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick your ass up."

Jasper didn't even give me a chance to retort before he hung up; he usually did that when he thought he was doing something for my own good. I sighed, putting the phone down beside me, and got up off my bed.

It was less than ten minutes after he had hung up when I heard a car horn blaring outside, signalling Jasper's arrival. Luckily, I was ready to go.

Already in the car were two mutual friends of ours, James and Seth. I joined Seth in the back seat and strapped myself in, preparing to explain my recent inactivity to Jasper, who I knew would ask.

As if sensing my apprehension, Jasper looked in the rear-view mirror at me, narrowed his eyes, and said, "So, what the fuck, Eddie?"

The others in the car laughed as I leaned forward and smacked his shoulder lightly for using that stupid nickname.

"Goddamn it, Jas," I said with annoyance. Jasper smirked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Fine! Edward," he corrected, stressing my name dramatically, causing the others to snicker again. "What were you doing that was _almost _too important to drop to come out with us?"

"Nothing, I just didn't really feel like leaving the house," I replied.

"Man, what's been up your ass lately?" James asked from the passenger seat, putting his right hand on the shoulder of the seat and turning slightly to look at me.

"Yeah," Seth chimed in. "You look like someone told you there was no Santa Claus or something," he joked.

"There isn't?! Fuck! Way to crush my dreams, Seth!" James joked, turning even further and trying to hit Seth playfully.

"Whatever, guys," I said.

"You're not dating that friend of your sister's anymore, right? You know, that really cute one? What was her name? Isabel?" James speculated.

"Bella," I answered quietly. "And no, we aren't dating anymore."

"So it's a lack of pussy that's turned our man Edward into a homebody. Got it," Seth said crudely.

Before I had a chance to tell them that my recent mood had nothing to do with the 'lack of pussy,' Jasper cleared his throat and said, "That's why we're going to the bar, buddy. We all need to get trashed and find some ladies to have some fun with."

I was about to ask him who would be acting as the designated driver when he put his hand up and spoke to us all. "Don't worry. I'm still the DD. You fuckers remember that the next time we go out," he laughed. Leave it to Jasper to always be the responsible one among the rest of us.

I settled in my seat and shook my head. I prayed that tonight would be worth the drive to Port Angeles. At least it would take my mind off of Bella.

When we arrived at the bar, I ordered a Guiness draft and leaned against the bar alongside my friends to check out the women that were coming and going past us in the dimly-lit bar.

Friday nights usually brought out people of all ages, but tonight the bar seemed to be filled with the late-twenties, early thirties crowd. Jasper, James, and Seth were discussing the politics of the UFC over their beers and stopping every so often to comment on a new woman who happened to walk by them. I wasn't an active participant of the conversation, but I was fully listening to their points of view on the subject. I nursed my Guinness for as long as possible before leaving the empty glass on the bar behind me for the staff to pick up.

"Dana White is smart," Seth mentioned. "Talking so much trash about Kimbo, then offering him a chance to fight in the UFC, but making him join the Ultimate Fighter house like the rest of them!"

James and Jasper agreed, nodding and taking swigs from their beers. I was just about to add my two cents into it when I felt someone standing beside me, trying to get the attention of the bartender. I turned my head and saw a strawberry-blonde waving a twenty, but getting nowhere with the bartender.

"Here," I suddenly said, being friendly. She turned her head and looked me up and down, smiling. "Let me try," I leaned forward and spoke into her ear. "What are you drinking?"

The woman's smile grew wider, and she replied, "Sex on the Beach." I nodded and took a few steps away from her toward the bartender. I flashed my smile at the bartender, waved a fifty dollar bill I had in my wallet, and ordered her drink and a new Guinness draft for me all within a matter of a few minutes. When I returned to the woman, she was smirking and lightly shaking her head. I handed her the drink and she leaned in towards me.

"Thanks," she said over the music and ambient noise of the bar. "You have some luck with bartenders," she laughed.

"I guess," I said modestly.

"What's your name?" the woman asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Edward."

She extended her hand to me. "Tanya. It's nice to meet you Edward." I took her hand and shook it. "You here by yourself?" she asked, almost incredulously.

I tipped my pint of beer slightly in the direction of the three guys still standing beside me - they had stopped their conversation to take in the scene unfolding before them. They all wore dumb looks, staring as if they'd never seen me talking to a woman before.

I leaned in again towards Tanya. "I'm with these schmucks," I said, watching her chuckle lightly after my comment.

"My friends decided to call it a night, so I'm here by myself. Wanna keep me company?" she asked in an obvious attempt to hit on me. I couldn't help but smile at that. After all, she had been fairly harmless. The least I could do was talk to her for a while until the guys decided it was time to go back to Forks.

I nodded and raised my glass to hers. She returned the smile and hit my glass with hers gently.

For the next hour, Tanya and I talked about ourselves briefly. In our conversation, I came to learn that she was 31, recently completed her Master's Degree in Behaviour Psychology, and was working in her field in Port Angeles, but was originally from Seattle. I had figured she was slightly older than me, but I would have guessed that she was 28 at the most. She looked amazing for 31.

She wasn't self-centred, though; she asked me about myself with great interest. I told her about my degree and that I was deciding between scouting jobs at the moment. It seemed that she wasn't greatly interested in sports, but made small talk for my benefit anyway.

By 1am, Jasper and the guys were getting restless and were preparing to head home. To my amazement, Tanya and I were still chatting away about everything. I found myself enjoying her company, and I appreciated the fact that we were able to hold an intellectual conversation, even inside a crowded bar.

Jasper nudged my arm, interrupting us. We both looked over and he leaned over to me.

"Dude, it's getting late."

I nodded, looking down at my watch and seeing that it was past one in the morning. I glanced back up at Tanya, who immediately understood.

"Sorry," I began. "My friends want to head out. It was great talking with you."

She nodded and leaned over to my ear. "I agree," she said, pulling out her cell phone. "Can I call you sometime?"

Wow, was I just asked for my number?

Jasper was still within earshot. At hearing this, he smirked slightly and turned around to let me do my thing.

What was that, exactly?

"Uh," I muttered intelligently. "Sure." I spouted out my cell number to her while she took note of it in her own cell phone. Once it was programmed, she smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds good," I replied, turning to see Jasper, Seth, and James waiting for me, watching the whole exchange from the entrance to the bar. I smiled at her and motioned to the guys. She nodded knowingly and waved at them.

"I'll talk to you soon, then. Take care, Edward," she said, touching my arm briefly before I said goodbye, turned, and walked towards the guys.

Once outside, James started laughing.

"What?" Seth asked him.

"The three of us have been trying all night to land some hot chicks, and, without trying," he pointed at me, "he manages to get hit on by _the _hottest chick in the bar. Un-fucking-believable!"

"Speak for yourself," Jasper said, subdued. "I wasn't trying at all. _And_, if I remember clearly, we were talking about the genius of Dana White for a good portion of the night."

"You think she was the hottest woman in the bar?" I asked James. All three of the guys nodded. I was in shock. She was good looking, had a well-shaped body, and her blond hair suited her face, but was she really that hot?

"By far," Seth added. "But maybe she just looks better in the dark."

"Maybe. It's been known to happen," James replied knowingly with a grimace on his face. Obviously, he'd had some personal experience.

"It wasn't that dark in the bar, guys! I just talked to her so much that I didn't realize she was that hot," I said defensively.

"Of course not. Cullen has the dumbest luck sometimes!" James said playfully, shaking his head.

"So, she's going to call you, right?" Jasper asked as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors for us to enter his car.

"That's what she said," I replied, buckling myself in the backseat.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that, bud," Seth commented. "When a chick asks for your number, it's a sure thing that she's going to call you."

"How would you know, Seth? Girls ever ask for your number before?" James joked.

"No, but I assume that's how it works!" Seth defended.

The two guys ribbed each other back and forth until we arrived back at Seth's house to drop him off along with James. James had walked to Seth's earlier, so he could stumble home without worry now.

We said our goodbyes, and I got out and sat in the passenger seat beside Jasper. He had been relatively quiet after we left the bar.

"What's wrong, Jas?" I asked.

"Just thinking, man."

"About?" I requested.

Jasper didn't take his eyes off the road, just replied, "The bar."

I kept quiet, hoping he'd elaborate.

"Tanya seemed nice," I finally said when I realized that he wasn't saying anything more on the subject.

"She did," Jasper finally replied. "But she's not Bella."

I felt my heartbeat pick up speed at his words.

"What?"

"You heard me. I could see it, man. All over your face. All night. Tanya may have been nice to talk to, but you're miserable for a reason. And I think that reason is because of your own fuck ups."

Jasper hadn't strung that many words together all night, and here he was, lecturing me on my relationship problems. Fortunately for him, I was too tired to argue.

"Whatever, Jas. I am not miserable." I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, hoping that that would be the end of it.

No such luck.

"You can't fool me, buddy. I read you like a book sometimes. I can feel the misery coming off you. You should really do something to fix that situation," Jasper replied, turning back onto my street. We'd be back at my house in a minute. Thank God, because I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

When I didn't reply, Jasper continued. "You were genuinely happy when you were with her. Just think about that."

We pulled up in front of my house, and before I exited the car, I felt the need to put in a few words regarding Bella.

I turned to face Jasper and tried to look him in the eye, though the only light illuminating his face was from my porch.

"I tried. I tried to get back with her, but she was on a date with some other guy. I missed my chance. It's done."

"How do you know that?"

"Because!" I burst, getting annoyed. "I saw them on a date, and she looked so fucking happy."

"You call _that_ trying? How do you know that she isn't trying to forget about you? Alice told me that she was pretty upset about how things ended with you," Jasper said. In the relative darkness, the look on his face as he spoke told me that he didn't mean for those exact words to come out.

"Alice told you? Since when do you talk to Alice?" I asked, smirking slightly at his discomfort.

"Uh, you know," he stumbled, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "It's called the internet, man," he said finally. "We have each other on Facebook."

I nodded, glad the pressure was off of me now. "You guys and your Facebook," I mumbled dismissively, rolling my eyes and reaching for the door handle. God, I hated that site. I refused to join it because I had better things to do with my time than poke people, send them invitations for mob wars, or see which of my many elementary school classmates had recently had babies. I didn't find a need for it, but that didn't stop Jasper or my sister to go on it. I wept internally for the youth of today....

I turned back to Jasper and waved.

"Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem. Just think about what I said. Things aren't over until you allow them to be over. And right now, you're doing just that."

I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah." I stepped out of the car, waved again, and shut the door.

As I walked towards the house, I wondered how long Jasper had been 'Facebooking' my sister. Maybe that was the reason that he had said earlier that he wasn't 'trying' to get any women to notice him. Maybe it was that he was trying to get Alice to notice him. Strange.

I got into the house as quietly as possible without waking anyone. It wasn't that I would be in trouble--I was just being considerate. I succeeded, got into my room, changed for bed, and was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

It was around 3pm when my cell rang, and the display showed an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" a female voice answered.

"This is."

"Tanya. We met at the bar yesterday."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, yourself," her voice purred. "You busy?"

"Not entirely," I said, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder while pausing my current game of NHL10.

"Well, would you like to do something? Maybe grab dinner and a movie tonight?" Tanya asked, sounding incredibly sure of herself. After what the guys said last night, I was sure that she had a reason to be so confident.

"Yeah, that sounds alright. Where would you like to go?"

"There's a cute bistro called Gino's about ten minutes from the theatre in Port Angeles. We could meet there at around 6:30," she suggested. I pictured that area in my head and nodded.

"I know exactly where that is. Alright, I'll see you there at 6:30, then."

After we said our goodbyes, I returned to my game for a brief moment before pausing it again and glancing around my room aimlessly, lost in thought.

What would one little date hurt? She was a beautiful woman who was clearly interested in me. I would be a fool not to take her up on her offer.

I picked up my cell phone and scrolled through to my recent calls. I highlighted Tanya's number and saved it in my phone, in case I'd need to call her back.

I threw my phone back on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I decided to immerse myself in another few games of NHL10 until it was time to get ready for my date with Tanya at Gino's.


	8. Dinner at Gino's

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. This story is written for entertainment, not profit...don't sue me. Pretty please?**_

Thanks to everyone for your reviews :)

Yet again, thanks to Meghan for beta'ing.

* * *

"So you think the dark purple top with my dark wash jeans are alright for dinner tonight?" I asked Alice that Saturday night as I took the towel out of my hair, and flipped my hair in front of me as I ran the towel through it a few times.

"Absolutely, Bella that colour looks amazing on you. And those jeans make your legs look longer, too."

Alice didn't have time to come help me out--she had mentioned something about going out with some friends from school--but after all her advice over the last few months, I was becoming fairly confident in my ability to pick out an ensemble from my wardrobe.

"Awesome. I'm actually excited about meeting Em's new girlfriend," I commented honestly. "It'll be nice to see who he's been talking about all week."

"Emmett's never been the steady girlfriend type. She must be good for him," Alice added.

I nodded, which I knew was a silly thing to do, considering I was talking on the phone. "I think so, too. I guess I'm about to find out in," I glanced at my cell phone on my desk and reached over to press a button. "Two hours...shit, Alice, I'd better go. I still need to dry my hair and do that mousse trick you taught me."

"I have confidence that you'll be able to duplicate the look perfectly. And if not, Em and Jacob love you anyways," Alice said teasingly.

"That they do."

There was silence on the phone for a brief moment. It was as if Alice was trying to select her next sentence from a list of options.

"I can't believe he actually told you he loved you."

I knew that was coming. I had told her about Jake's revelation the very next day. It hadn't been a conscious decision; it had just slipped out, and I was kind of hoping that she would forget about it entirely. No such luck with Alice, though. Her mind was like a steel trap. I think the last time she forgot anything was in the second grade, or so she told me.

"I know," I commented, hoping against hope that she'd let it go.

"How do you feel about it? I mean, I know you said that you're happy, but are you _really_ happy about it?"

"Uh, of course I am, Alice. Why wouldn't I be?" I couldn't hide the trace of hostility in my voice at the question.

"I'm just saying that it's a little quick to be sharing feelings of that magnitude. You sure you're ok with him saying the L word?"

I could hear the disdain threatening to break through in her voice. She was really trying to be civil about Jake, but for some reason, she had just never warmed up to him. I was convinced that she just needed time with him to see him the way I saw him.

"Yeah, Alice. He's a very sweet guy. He treats me like I'm the only girl in the world when we're together. He does the most thoughtful things for me all the time."

Again, there was silence on the other end of the phone. Choosing her words wisely, or debating, no doubt. When she spoke next, her voice was quiet. It was the quietest I think I had ever heard it before.

"Do you think you may return his feelings?" It sounded sad, defeated. I sighed.

"I don't know, Ali. Probably someday, but right now he knows I can't say it back. It's something that I can't just jump into. He gets that. At least I think he does."

"Let's hope so," Alice replied, some of her voice returning. "Well, you guys have fun tonight, and tell me all about Rosalie tomorrow."

"Wait, what are you up to tonight?" I asked, remembering that she had said she was too busy to help me prepare. She cleared her throat, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Uh, well, I have a date actually." She sounded uncomfortable sharing this information. I chalked it up to her being a selectively private sort of person.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"It's nothing, really," she dismissed.

"Sure," I teased. "Tell me about it tomorrow when I call you to tell you about Rosalie, got it?" I requested, soliciting a giggle from her.

"Fine, whatever!" she replied jokingly exasperated. "You enjoy yourself tonight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I said goodbye and disconnected the phone, returning it to its cradle on my desk. I pressed the button again on the phone and cursed under my breath. I had an hour and a half now to make myself presentable for dinner.

Right on time, Emmett and I arrived in front of Jake's house to pick him up first. I sat in the passenger side, but when we picked up Jake, I got out and sat with him in the backseat to prepare the passenger seat for Rosalie.

The drive to Rosalie's house was short. She lived only ten minutes from Jake's home.

We pulled up to a large condominium building, complete with a uniformed security guard at the door with whom Emmett had to check in before even pulling up to the lobby.

Once the security guard called Rosalie down, it was only a few minutes that we waited for a stunning, tall blonde woman to walk out of the building, designer purse in hand, waving sweetly at the Jeep. Emmett waved back with a goofy smile on his face. Jake and I snickered quietly in the back seat.

Rosalie opened the door, and instantly the Jeep was filled with a light fragrance that I couldn't place, because I wasn't one to be able to identify perfumes by their smells. It wasn't overpowering; it was just perfectly balanced. I made a mental note to ask her what it was.

"Hey, babe," Rosalie greeted Emmett as she closed the passenger side door. She then leaned over the console between them and kissed Em chastely on the mouth before turning around and looking at Jake and I.

"Guys," Em began, starting the Jeep up again and looked at us through the rear view mirror. "This is Rosie. Rosie, this is my sister, Bella, and her boyfriend, Jake."

She smiled genuinely and waved, realizing there was no way she could shake our hands comfortably within the confines of the Jeep.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

I smiled at her, and I was pretty sure that Jake smiled, too. "You too," he replied amicably.

"You guys hungry?" Rosalie asked, settling herself into her seat. I was sure that she was trying to make us feel comfortable by making small talk with us. It was appreciated, at least by me.

"Starving!" Jake replied. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked him. I heard Emmett and Rosalie chuckle from the front of the Jeep. Jake nodded.

"Hell yes. Since last week, I haven't been able to get the meal we had out of my head. So, I've been saving myself for it all day!"

Considering that Em had been gracious enough to pay for our dinners, I was a bit disappointed in Jake. I knew the way he could eat, and if my brother was footing the bill, he'd be paying quite a lot for this meal because of Jake's eating habits.

"That's what she said," Rosalie commented, causing all of us to chuckle at her impeccable timing.

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated almost instantly because we had reservations. I thought small talk would be impossible with this gorgeously intimidating blonde, but she was actually really easy going. The four of us chatted about our jobs, and school, and our respective statuses as couples.

As it turned out, Emmett and Rosalie met at a club in Port Angeles, and it was a fluke that they ended up living in the same small town.

Amazingly, they had been dating officially for more than six months, but decided to keep it quiet for a while until they knew they were serious.

And apparently, they were serious.

I could tell how serious they were simply by watching the interaction between my brother and his girlfriend. I was taken aback by how sweet they were together. It could have been attributed to the fact that I had never seen my brother with a girlfriend before, but it surprised me that Emmett actually acted like a gentleman with her. He opened the door for her, he pulled out her seat, and he would let her order before him. Basically, he was whipped, and it was adorable to watch.

Rosalie was by no means an unwilling participant, though. She did sweet things for him, too. She fed him a few bites of her lasagne, asked if he wanted the last piece of bread, and fought the urge to interrupt him. Add to that the way that they stole glances at each other every so often, and Jake and I in comparison looked like best friends instead of being a couple.

Before long the desert menus were placed before us, though I was quite sure we were all stuffed from dinner. Jake grabbed for his and smiled when his eyes landed on a page with a picture of chocolate mousse.

"That's what I'm getting!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the page.

"Wow, the boy can eat," Rosalie commented with a smirk, looking up from her own desert menu. "I, on the other hand, can't stuff another bite into this stomach. What about you, Bella?"

I contemplated that for a bit and decided that Emmett had spent entirely too much on this meal without having me tack on another desert to the final bill. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty much done, too."

"I'm getting some ice cream," Em said. He licked his lips and showed his menu to Rosalie, who smiled back at him.

"I guess the boys will have desert, then. Bella and I will just sit and watch you guys eat," she commented with a smirk, glancing at me. I nodded and returned the smile.

The waitress came back and took our desert orders and left. As she walked away, I felt the need to freshen up in the ladies' room, so I excused myself and headed over there. I didn't ask Rosalie to come with me because, even though she had been nothing but friendly to me over the evening, I wasn't exactly ready to ask her to accompany me to the bathroom.

I did my business, and then found myself standing side by side with yet another gorgeous blonde woman, who was primping at the sink, applying lipstick. Out of the corner of her eye, I felt her glaring at me and looking me up and down like I was competition. I was extremely confused; since I was sure I had nothing that she could possibly want. She must have been one of those women who didn't get along with other women. I had known plenty of those to know one when I saw one.

The urge to kill her with kindness struck me and I said something I never thought I would say.

"That shade of lipstick is stunning on you," I said with a bright smile, trying to appear oblivious to the death stares I had just been getting from her. Her look softened just a bit and she smiled back at me through the mirror as she continued to apply the lipstick.

"Thanks," she said almost too sweetly. It was obvious that she hated me for some reason or another, but I had no idea why. "I used most of it up before dinner, if you know what I mean," she added, winking at me in an overly friendly way. Like I needed to know that she had been making out with some schmuck. I nodded and laughed quietly.

I dried my hands and said, "Have a nice evening," politely before exiting. I was pretty sure I heard the woman say something along the lines of "oh, I will," before the ladies' room door closed behind me.

I returned to my seat and saw that the boys' deserts had already been served. Rosalie and I chatted for a bit while the boys ate. To their credit, they did offer us some. I was full, so I declined. Rosalie, on the other hand, was more than happy to accept a spoonful of ice cream from Emmett.

The waitress had already left the bill on the table to speed things up for us whenever we wanted to leave. Emmett, who always carried cash with him, whipped out the cash, plus a $25 tip, and set it upon the table.

We began walking out of the restaurant--Emmett with his arm around Rosalie, and Jake holding my hand--when I saw the same nasty blonde woman who had glared at me in the ladies' room. She and her date were sitting at a table at the far corner of the room, holding hands on the table. Her dinner partner's back was toward me, so I couldn't see the poor bastard's face. I looked away almost immediately after recognizing the wench at the table. For some reason, I happened to look back, and saw the woman glaring at me once again, and her date turning to see what she was staring so intently at.

I knew instantly who it was. I should have known, since only _he_ had bronze-coloured hair, and styled it like he just rolled out of bed.

Our eyes locked. The nasty woman's date was Edward, and they were holding hands across the table.

I forced myself to continue walking, disregarding the looks of shock, bewilderment, and even a little hurt, as they appeared upon his face. The woman smirked at me smugly as she continued to stroke Edward's hand. He, on the other hand, appeared suddenly disgusted. At whom, or what, I had no idea. But I kept walking until I could no longer see the two of them.

Jake had been oblivious to the entire exchange, and continued to walk beside me, holding my hand. Once we got to Em's Jeep, Jake turned to face me. He looked concerned.

"Babe, you alright? You're shaking," he asked. My brother and Rosalie were watching me, too, waiting for confirmation that I was alright.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. "I'm tired. I just want to go home." My brother opened the door for Rosalie and walked around to the driver's side. Rosalie, however, didn't get in. She was eying me suspiciously.

"Bella, how about we let the boys sit up front and you and I share some girl talk, huh?" Rosalie asked me, pulling Jake towards the open passenger side door. Jake nodded and got into the Jeep. I opened the back door and slid in, wondering what Rosalie was going to talk to me about. Had she seen the wench giving me the stink eye, or had she seen the way Edward had looked at me, disgustedly?

Emmett's Jeep roared to life, and I hadn't ever been as thankful that the Jeep made such a shitload of noise until that point. Whatever Rosalie wanted to talk about would make things worse if Jake or Emmett overheard it.

We strapped ourselves in and left the parking lot. As if to prove to myself that I hadn't been nuts, I glanced around and tried to locate Edward's car. Lo and behold, I spotted Edward's silver Volvo parked a few spots away from the end of the parking lot.

"So, who was that woman?" Rosalie asked cautiously, in a gentle voice. "And why was she looking at you like you were the devil?"

I sighed. Rosalie got a little closer to me on the seat.

"Look, I know you have no reason to tell me, but you look shaken up, and I just happened to see those two looking at you pretty oddly. I just thought you might want to talk about it."

I nodded minutely and paused before beginning.

"I was in the ladies' room and that woman was in there. She glared at me for some reason. Now I know why; she's dating my ex-boyfriend."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since we broke up a few months ago." For some reason, I felt miserable saying that. I had no idea why. I felt myself slouch in my seat just thinking about it. I glanced up at the front of the Jeep. Jake and Emmett were talking animatedly about the Seattle Mariners, a conversation that I would have loved to add my two cents to, but was stuck rehashing my past with Rosalie back here.

"He broke up with you, right?"

"It was sort of mutual."

"Really? Because you look like someone just kicked your kitten. That look doesn't come with a 'mutual' break-up."

I sighed again. "It's complicated."

Rosalie wasn't budging. Her look remained firm. Still gentle, but I knew she still wanted to prod. She was waiting for my reasoning.

"We dated for two months, then things went downhill and I suggested that we take a break, and he agreed. With no reason behind it. He just let me go."

Rosalie seemed to be debating something in her head. She nodded.

"Just like that? No, 'I don't want you anymore', or 'I fell for someone else'?"

"Exactly."

"And you still want him, don't you?"

"No! I just..." I trailed off, unable to formulate a reply. I couldn't still want him. I was with Jake, I was happy with Jake. Things were great. Really.

Rosalie put up her hand as if to stop me. "Ok," she said kindly. "I get it. It's complicated. What about Jake over there?" she asked, tilting her head towards the front of the Jeep where the men were still fully absorbed in their debate about sports.

"I care a lot about him," I replied. _It's not the same as what you felt for Edward, _a nagging voice in my mind suddenly said.

Rosalie looked around as street lights and other cars flew past us. I did the same, realizing that we were fairly close to her condominium building.

"We're almost to my place," Rosalie said, sighing. "Don't let that tart get you down. She is obviously jealous of you because you were with him first. Women like that are useless, and shameless. If you're even a tiny bit like your brother, and I think you are, you are _so _much better than that," she said with finality as the Jeep pulled up to the condominium building. She waved at me as Emmett helped her out of the Jeep and walked her to the front door of the building. They exchanged some words and a sweet kiss before he strolled back towards the Jeep and we took off to drop Jake off at home.

Once Jake was safely at home, Em was all too eager to ask me my opinion of Rosalie.

"Well?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Well, what?" I teased, knowing full well exactly what he was asking for.

"You know what, Geek," he replied with a smirk. "What'd you think of my Rosie?"

I thought back to Rosalie and my talk in the back seat, and then the rest of the evening. With regard to me, she had been open, honest, helpful, and insightful to say the least. With Emmett, she complimented him in ways I had never even thought of before. Their faces both lit up when they either saw each other or were in each other's presence.

"She's great, Em," I said, finally decided upon just the right adjective for her, but knowing that wouldn't satisfy Emmett's curiosity.

"That's it? Come on, I know you want to say more than that." Oh, he was good. Then again, you don't live with your sister all your life without picking up on a few of her tells.

I laughed. "You're right. She's really nice, actually. At least from what I saw tonight, she's intuitive, smart, has a good sense of humour, and I can tell she's likes you a lot."

That was the answer my brother was looking for; because I saw his body relax slightly in the driver's seat and a smile creep upon his face.

"I'm glad you think all that, because she _is _all that, and more. And I like her a lot, too. More than that, though, I really love this girl," he confessed confidently. Even in the dark, I could see his smile at the thought. He really _did_ love her.

"Wow, that's great Em. But you really didn't need my blessing regarding her."

"Oh, I know, but your opinion matters to me. I know that you would tell me the honest vibe you got from someone. Plus, you're a good judge of character."

"Sometimes, well, correction, I seem to be right most of the time," I answered offhandedly, thinking back to how great I used to think Edward was. Obviously, my judgement had been shot to hell with that one.

"Well, your boy, Jake, is a good guy, too. I mean, he likes the Mariners, so he's alright in my books. Plus, he seems to like you a whole lot."

I nodded with a slight smile. "He does. I like him, too."

After a few more minutes, we were pulling up to our driveway. We both entered the house, calling out a hello to our parents. Before I went into my bedroom, I thanked Emmett for paying for dinner, to which he replied, "no prob, Geek, it was worth it," before heading into his room.

As I prepared for bed, a hundred things continued their dance within my head. Almost all of them revolved around my best friend's brother.

He had looked so disgusted, so annoyed, when our eyes met. Why?

I had assumed that, while we did break up, we had ended things fairly amicably. Maybe I had misjudged the break up, and thought it was on neutral terms, when really, the reason he let me go was because he hated me after all. What had changed from our first date until our last conversation nearly two months ago?

Then it hit me: we had had sex on our first date, but never again after that.

He probably thought I was less than reputable for putting out on the first date, and was just trying to find a reason to break up with me without hurting my feelings. He should have just told me that he wasn't into me anymore, or that he'd found someone else. Somehow, not knowing what I had done wrong seemed to just compound the whole situation, making it hurt a hundred times more than if it had been a bad break up. Knowing would have given me a reason to hate him, and it would have probably helped me move on.

He must have told his new girlfriend about his ex-girlfriend, the slut, and she must have recognized me as said slut in the washroom. She instantly set out to make me jealous, which I was ashamed to admit had worked. She was gorgeous. She may have been a bit petty, but it didn't detract from her beauty. I'm sure, side by side; she and Edward would make a great looking couple. It was unmistakable that the thought of the two of them 'using all of her lipstick', as she so humbly pointed out to me, made me want to throw up in my mouth.

Then I thought about Jake. He definitely didn't deserve to be playing second fiddle in my mind to someone who obviously hated me so much. He was a loyal friend and a great person. He was genuine, sometimes honest to a fault, and thought very highly of me. He was always concerned with how I was doing, if I had eaten, if I was in need of anything at all. Edward, on the other hand, had let me walk out of his life without so much as a phone call to make sure I was alright.

No, I thought. Edward didn't deserve a second thought at all.

From that day forward, I vowed to myself that I would throw myself into this relationship I had with Jake as deep as possible.


	9. The Other Side of Things

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. This story is written for entertainment, not profit...don't sue me. Pretty please?**_

I simply cannot believe the response to this story on !! I am constantly receiving notifications of people adding the story to their list of favourite stories, or me to their list of favourite authors, and it's overwhelming (in a good way) !! Seriously, you guys all rock! Even if you don't review, to know that you're adding this story to your lists makes me smile!

Thank you!!!

As always, thanks to Meghan for beta'ing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn't been out to eat in a while. Come to think of it, I hadn't really made any contact with the outside world that wasn't forced upon me since I was with Bella. Shit. Jasper and the guys had been right; I really _had _become a homebody.

To make me sound even more pathetic, I hadn't been on a date since I was with Bella, either. When Tanya came up to me at the bar and began chatting me up, I fell easily into conversation with her. The guys gawked at us, making their comments afterward that she had to have been the hottest woman in the bar that night and I didn't need to work to get her number. I hadn't noticed any of that, but I guess my friends were pretty perceptive, even after a night of drinking.

Saturday came pretty quickly. Tanya suggested we go to this little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles stereotypically called Gino's, and that we meet there, further asserting to me that she was an independent woman who paid her own way, and didn't want to depend on a guy for transportation. It was fine by me, since I wasn't entirely ready to date anyone. If I picked her up, it would have felt more like a date than I had wanted it to feel.

That evening, I dressed in my jeans and a red button-down shirt. I left the shirt un-tucked, since I wanted to feel casual and comfortable. I was pretty sure that I looked alright.

I walked down the stairs and was grabbing my keys and my wallet from the small hall table in the foyer when I was accosted by Alice.

"Where're you heading off to, all dressed up?" she asked curiously, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"Dinner."

"With who?" Her tone elevated a bit. She was now standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"No one," I replied, not caring to look her in the eye. I tried to dodge out of her way and get to the front door but she blocked my path, nearly glaring at me.

"It obviously isn't _no-one_, if you're lying to me."

"Why do you care?" I huffed, growing more and more irritated. I didn't have to pass all of my plans by my little sister. Sometimes, she could be so fucking annoying.

"Because you barely leave the house for months, Jasper and the guys practically had to drag you out of the house last weekend, and now you're all prettied up to go out to _dinner _with _no one," _Alice replied, her glare softening. "We were a bit worried about you, that's all."

I let out a breath. Some of my agitation left me with that breath.

"Her name is Tanya. We met at the bar last weekend."

Alice seemed to chew on that bit of information for a while before looking like she was letting me go. She stepped to the side.

"Alright. Have fun," she said, sounding resigned, but smiling politely at me. What was her deal? She was giving me whiplash with her mood swings!

"I'll try."

I could have sworn I heard my sister say "don't try too hard" as I walked out the door, but I chose to let it go, and headed to my car.

*****

"Hey, Edward!" a voice behind me called out after I parked my Volvo and began walking towards the restaurant.

I turned to see Tanya shutting the door to a shiny black Infiniti G37. It was a gorgeous vehicle, and I had been pretty close to getting one of those during my search for a car, but my parents talked me into getting the Volvo because it was more responsible and safe. Plus the insurance would have been infinitely--ha!--higher, so I had to agree with them.

I waved back at Tanya and stopped walking so that she could catch up to me. When she reached me, she smiled and motioned to the restaurant.

"Let's go," she said pleasantly, thankfully skipping the chit chat. I nodded and led the way.

We were seated at a smaller table situated relatively close to the front entrance by a friendly waiter named Steve. He left us to look over the menu. I had never been there before, so I didn't know what was good. I chose a dish that featured chicken and french fries. Tanya chose some sort of pasta dish.

After we had ordered, Tanya tented her hands upon the table and tilted her head, gazing at me.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself."

"Well," I began, unsure about where to begin. I cleared my throat. "What would you like to know?"

She laughed confidently, resting her chin on the back of her hands. "Really, everything, but for right now, let's start with your interests."

"I'm a huge sports' fan, so I took Sports Management in college. I'm juggling some job prospects in a few different cities right now. The one I'm leaning towards would put me in Seattle, which would be perfect for me because it's not that far from my family."

She nodded, clearly interested. "So your family means a lot to you. That's really nice to hear. You're lucky. My only living family member is a great-uncle living in Tenessee."

"Really?" I attempted to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, I've been on my own since I was 17." There was no sadness in her voice, no remorse. Her words were said in a matter-of-fact, no nonsense tone, as if she'd had to explain her situation so often that the words had become blasé to her.

"Wow that must have been hard for you."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was, but once I got the hang of it, I was able to go to school, and land my dream job."

"That's awesome. I suddenly feel really spoiled," I laughed quietly. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"No need. Anyway, tell me about them. Your family, I mean."

"Uh, well, ok," I stumbled. I had never really had to describe my family to outsiders. "My dad is the Chief of Staff at Forks General,"--I couldn't help but notice her eyes widen and the corners of her mouth creep up slightly--"and my mom works at a women's shelter. I have a younger sister named Alice," I huffed at the mention of Alice, remembering how she had interrogated me before I left the house.

"You don't get along?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no, it's not that. We get along great, but she can be frustrating sometimes."

"Oh? Did she do something lately?"

"Yeah, before I left the house, she wouldn't let me leave until she knew who I was meeting for dinner."

"Aww," Tanya grinned.

"No," I shook my head with a slight smile. "Not _awww_, she was borderline demanding."

"Did you give in?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

She laughed again. "Why do you think she was so inquisitive?"

I inhaled and exhaled loudly, closing my eyes. "She said she was worried about me. The joys of family, I guess."

Tanya's face grew a bit concerned. "Why would they be worried about you?"

"I haven't been out much lately," I began. "Last weekend at the bar was the first time I've been out in months."

One of Tanya's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"I just haven't felt like it since..." I trailed off, realizing I just may have given far too much information.

"Was there a girl involved?"

"Maybe, but I think it just coincided with the break-up. I've just been feeling listless."

"Well," Tanya said decidedly. "I'm glad you came out that night. Hopefully, you'll forget all about that girl when you're in a woman's presence," she said suggestively. Just then, I felt her booted foot graze my shin under the table. I looked at her; she was smiling seductively, her eyes hooded.

As if to heed my subconscious desire to cease this moment, the waiter came by with our meals. He placed the plates before Tanya and me and left us.

I went to reach for my napkin, but instead ended up watching it fall to the ground beside me. I tilted my body so that I could reach the napkin where it lay, and happened to turn around.

I instantly wished that I hadn't, because I immediately saw Bella coming into the restaurant, walking hand in hand with the same guy I had seen her with on the motorcycle two months ago, not thirty feet from me. They looked comfortable in their proximity. I guess things were just fine and dandy with her and this guy.

They were trailing behind Bella's older brother, Emmett, and a smiling blonde, who were also walking hand-in-hand. I could only assume that they were on a double date. Fuck.

"Edward," Tanya called to me, but I couldn't look away from the girl my stare was fixed upon.

"Yeah," I replied, keeping my eyes on her. Thankfully, with all my stalker-like gawking, she and the rest of them didn't notice me watching them pass.

"Who's that?" Tanya's tone was bitter, rough. It was jealousy, no doubt. It was completely unattractive coming from Tanya.

"Uh," I stumbled. Did I really want to tell her that this gorgeous brunette walking with another guy was said ex-girlfriend? I sighed. "That's my ex." I said it quietly, but she definitely heard me because she made a grunting noise in affirmation.

When I turned back to Tanya, though, she didn't look like she was jealous in the least. She smiled sweetly at me and leaned over, placing her hand on the table, palm up, obviously hinting that she wanted to hold mine. Mindlessly, I obliged and she gripped my hand a little roughly.

"We'll forget all about her tonight. Alright?" she questioned lightly, her fingers stroking my hand.

"Sure," I mumbled, smiling.

We went back to our meal, I was making a conscious effort to enjoy my time with Tanya, but my mind continuously provoked me with thoughts of Bella. She had looked content as she and her boyfriend walked into the restaurant. It must be serious because she was on a double date. And not only with was she on a double date, but she was on that double date with her older brother, who had the unfortunate reputation of being something of a man whore. He was a year older than me, but we shared similar interests and had some mutual friends, so I heard of a few of his exploits from some of them. Emmett never really _dated_; he just sort of got around. This girl that he was with must be serious to him, too.

As Tanya rattled on about her job and her hobbies, my head swirled with thoughts of Bella. Sure, I was still listening to Tanya, but only half-heartedly. Tanya seemed to be the perfect woman, both in beauty and intelligence. But she wasn't Bella. The more Tanya spoke, the more I realized that our evening was turning into an eye-opener.

"What about you?" Tanya said after swirling some pasta around fork and bringing it up to her mouth. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What _about _me?" I asked distractedly. Tanya looked a bit annoyed as she narrowed her eyes at me ever so slightly. She knew I was distracted. Someone who was blind would have probably been able to see it, too.

"Your hobbies," she stated dryly.

"Oh, well, I play indoor soccer on a team with some of my friends, and in the winter, we play ice hockey."

Her nose scrunched up. Had that been Bella, it would have been adorable to see. Tanya, however, made the action seem trite.

"Ew, sweaty men running after a ball. Not my idea of a good time, to be honest."

"I guess it isn't for everyone, but the guys usually have their girlfriends come out to support them." _Bella would do it_, I thought. _In a heartbeat. Well, at least she would have a few months ago. _

Nothing further was discussed regarding sports, since Tanya shut down at the thought of _that _being a hobby of mine.

In actuality, playing sports was one of the few things I actually loved, besides my family. I liked my car a whole lot, but it wasn't the same. Playing sports, whether it was hockey or soccer, helped me relieve tension, kept me active, but was also the only aspect of my life that I felt I had any control over. Add that to the fact that I was pretty good at kicking a ball or lacing up some skates and shooting a puck past a goalie. Playing gave me an incredible ego boost.

We ate the rest of our dinner uneventfully, amidst light conversation. Once Tanya was done, she glanced up and suddenly cleared her throat.

"I'll be right back, Edward. Ladies room," she smiled and walked swiftly out of view, making sure to take her purse with her. I thought nothing of it and finished off my meal without her. The waiter even came by to clear our plates, leaving us with a dessert menu. I waved it off and asked him to return with the bill. Within an instant of the waiter leaving, Tanya came sauntering back to the table with a satisfied smirk on her face with a freshly applied coat of lipstick. She took her seat and frowned.

"What, no dessert menu?" she asked, pouting.

"Well, uh, I didn't know if you wanted something," I trailed off.

"I always save a bit of room for dessert. Let's get something, Eddie," she stated more than asked. Her use of that god-awful nickname sounded like she had run her long fingernails down a chalkboard. I cringed slightly.

"Fine, ask the waiter when he gets back." I didn't want to sound like a prick, but I just wanted to get out of the restaurant by this point. It had started off well enough, but the sight of Bella really threw me off my game, and reminded me of the reason why I hadn't left the house for so long.

I reached for my Pepsi when I felt Tanya's hand pull mine off the cup and closer toward the middle of the table. She stroked the back of my hand again. I watched her face turn from indifferent to furious and then smug in a matter of ten seconds as she stared at something or someone behind me.

Curiously, I turned to see what could possibly be eliciting that sort of reaction from Tanya, and locked eyes with Bella as she, Emmett, and their dates were leaving the restaurant.

Bella's face was dripping with shock and what I could only assume was embarrassment, because her mouth was slightly agape as she walked hand in hand with the oblivious guy beside her.

Emmett seemed to not see me, either. Good thing, too, since his loyalty to his family was pretty intense, and judging from the stories I had heard of him, he probably wouldn't have thought twice to pound me into hamburger meat had he seen me there. His date, on the other hand, glanced over and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Bella and then me and back at Bella quickly.

I felt Tanya's hand tighten on mine, her fingernails digging uncomfortably into my hand. I was instantly annoyed by this reminder that I wasn't there alone. I turned to Tanya and narrowed my eyes at her, pulling my hand out from under hers.

"I'm really not in the mood for dessert, Tanya. I think we should call it a night," I muttered, reaching for my wallet to pay for the meal. I heard her exhale loudly.

"Don't let that little girl ruin our night. She's obviously happy with that guy she was with. Let her be." She smiled seductively, her eyes hooded.

"Let's get out of here. It's Saturday night, after all."

I sighed. She was right. Bella was happy, and I needed to let her be happy. This meant that I couldn't think about her. I couldn't interfere in her happiness.

Seeing Bella with her date and her brother made me envious. At one point, I had wanted to be the guy she went on double dates with, and now I just watched from the sidelines as this tall guy held her hand and looked at her reverently.

It dawned on me that I still wanted to be that guy, but it was far too late for that. I had let her go, and I needed to get over my mistake and move on. She had easily been the best thing to happen to me, and I had just allowed her to leave without a fight, because I was a fucking coward.

Tanya was more than ready to help me forget Bella.

Other than being a bit jealous, there was nothing wrong with Tanya. She was beautiful, she was hard-working, and she was a good person.

I regarded Tanya as the thoughts flew around my head. She smiled at me expectantly, awaiting my response.

I nodded and smiled at her. "You're right. Let's pay and get out of here."


End file.
